The Joke's On You
by Darkl26139
Summary: Chloe gasps as she awakens in agony, her body spasming. "Stay still" a strong voice orders from just outside the light. The figure takes shape as it steps into the light. It's hands are preparing some type of syringe.
1. Chapter 1

**The Joke's On You**

Chloe gasps as she awakens in agony, her body spasming. "Stay still" a strong voice orders from just outside the light. The figure takes shape as it steps into the light. It's hands are preparing some type of syringe.

"A man-sized bat? No, a man in a costume." Chloe realizes. Focusing on the needle in his hand she tries to writhe away from him, but she has too little control of her body. The pain is getting worse making it nearly impossible for her to think clearly. Oddly, she feels like laughing. Soon the feeling is one she can't contain and she laughs hysterically. The man standing over her pins her arm and drives the needle in. Whatever he injected her with burns like fire, but it eases the spasms. A minute later she is able to stop her laughter.

"You were lucky. Another few minutes and the antidote wouldn't have been effective." the man dressed as a bat explains. "You should rest. I'll check on you in a few hours." he orders but gently this time. She can hear the genuine concern in his voice even though he is using a voice masker like Oliver does.

She tries to thank him for saving her from that crazy man whose face was painted like a clown but she passes out before she can get the words out. Several hours later she wakes. She is sore from head to toe, but knows it will pass. The realization she nearly died hits her harder than "normal." In her line of work nearly being killed on an almost daily basis is just part of it. This time she finds herself shaking alone in the dark still strapped to a metal table. "_It must be waking up alone in god knows where. Too much like that time in the morgue._" she tells herself, but she knows that's not true. All the times before, she knew someone was coming for her. Someone would save her. Last night as she collapsed in that back alley there was no one. She couldn't even call out. Staring at a small puddle in front of her as the pain racked her she thought for the first time "_I'm really going die this time._"

When the bat suited man picked her up and placed her in his insane vehicle, she thought she was imagining it. In fact it wasn't until she woke up a few moments ago that she even thought he was real. She had come to Gotham to get away from her old life and here she was smack in the middle of another superhero's secret lair. "_How do you get into these things?_" she starts to wonder when flashes of her following that odd behaving man into a part of Gotham she had been sternly warned to avoid, sneaking into the building he went in, seeing all the assembled crime bosses of Gotham together, running into the strange clown faced man as he was leaving, the smirk on his face when he told her to smell his flower and the puff of something that emitted from the flower, the amusement in his eyes as the whatever gripped her, his comment about her needing to smile more. All these remind her of how she gets herself into these things. "I really need to mind my own business." she snarks to herself her soft words echoing through the empty room. Straining to turn her head to look around, she sees natural stone walls with metal platforms embedded in them at various places. That strange tank like vehicle sits parked in one corner. On another platform, she can see a bank of computers, but she can't see any of their screens from this angle. As she looks around she considers her options. Oliver taught her enough about lock picking that she can probably free herself, but should she? Weighing her decision for a few minutes she decides to wait for her rescuer. "_I can always escape later if I need to_." she thinks.

Any eternity of nervous boredom later, the man-bat returns. She can hear him making his way down the various stairs connecting the platforms. She toys with feigning being asleep, but she noticed enough video surveillance to know that won't fool him. "Hello?" she calls.

"Hello." a strong masked voice answers. Her rescuer stands over her. "The restraints are for your own protection. I didn't want you to injure yourself further by flailing about. You were very lucky I found you. Much longer and you would've died. Now I need you to repay my aid by telling me how you were exposed to this particular toxin."

Stunned by his cold directness Chloe has to remind herself this isn't Clark or even Oliver standing next to her. "I appreciate you saving me, but even if you hadn't I would help you. Why don't you let me up and we can chat like grown ups?" she quips trying to show him she isn't the typical helpless damsel.

Without a word, he flips open her restrains releasing her. She is pleased to see him eyeing her warily. "_Who is she? Most people would be terrified to wake up strapped to a table and she looks slightly annoyed, even a bit bored._" Bruce wonders.

Rubbing her wrists as much to stall as to restore full feeling, Chloe studies her savior. "_So Batman is real. He is very different than Clark or Ollie._" she thinks. She can practically see darkness rolling out of him. "_He saved me, but perhaps only to learn what I know?_" The few rumors she can pull to mind don't help much. She'll have to do some research when she gets out of here. Very careless of her not to research this city before she arrived, but she didn't. She is confident she will get out of here even if she has to call for Clark to come get her. She'll only do that if Batman leaves her no other choice. "I noticed this guy wearing a purple suit and painted like a clown. I followed him against my better judgment. He went into a place so I slipped in too. It was some sort of meeting. I couldn't see what was happening, but from what I could hear I don't think Mr. Clown was very popular with the others in the room. Unfortunately for me this guy walked right by my hiding place. It was like he knew right where I was. He waggled his fingers at me then put one finger to his lips. Well, I backed right out of there and tried to make a run for it,but he was waiting for me in the back alley. He told me I needed to smile more and then his lapel flower sprayed out some sort of gas. Next thing I knew I was laying on the ground twitching."

"Could you pick out the men you saw from some photos?" he asks. Inside he is disappointment she didn't learn more. He already knows the club he found her outside of. He had hoped she had stumbled onto the Joker's lair.

"Yes, but I already know most of them. They are the major crime bosses in Gotham. I was surprised to see so many of them in one place especially since several have ongoing feuds. Do you know what brought them together?" Chloe says. It is easier to think sitting up rather than strapped to the table. She is embarrassed when a loud rumble from her stomach interrupts Batman from answering her.

"Let me get you some food. Any food allergies?" he asks again surprising her with his concern, and avoiding her question.

"Nope. I can eat just about anything. I would love a cup of coffee if you have any. Two creams and three sugars." she replies. Seeing the raised eyebrow he gives her she quips "Hey, this girl needs some fuel if you want her flying back up for you."

"Wait here." he orders and then disappears up some stairs to what she realizes is a hidden elevator. He returns a few minutes later with a plate of piled high with all different types of sandwiches and a large steaming cup of coffee.

It occurs to her that "_He wasn't gone long enough to make all this so he must have help_." "Thank you" says as she accepts the coffee and takes a sip without hesitation. Again she catches him raising his eyebrow in some silent comment. "If you want to harm me, I doubt you would bother to spike my coffee." she explains. The sandwich she picks isn't her normal slightly healthy turkey. She feels she deserves the tuna salad with extra mayo. Her taste buds explode as she saviors the sandwich. "Whoever made this must have super powers." she quips.

"I'll let him know you approve." Batman comments dryly then smirks when he realizes she just tricked him into admitting he has help and it's a male. Watching her with renewed interest he reviews the little he had time to dig up on her. She's from Smallville where she worked on her school paper. Then she moved onto the Daily Planet in Metropolis where her budding career as a reporter was cut short by a run in with Lex Luthor. After that she ran the Isis Foundation working with meteor infected super powered teens. When her husband Jimmy Olsen was murdered, she dropped off the official grid. Unofficially, she was working for Oliver Queen. This is what intrigues him and prompted him to ask Lucius to look deeper. Her connection to Oliver Queen doesn't make any sense. Outside of briefly dating her cousin, he has no reason to interact with her but he has been seen with her numerous times. Several of the celebrity events that Oliver was photographed at had Chloe somewhere in the crowd. Even more interesting is the fact Oliver is paying her a handsome 6 figure salary that he worked very hard to conceal. The number of shadow companies the money passed through rivals the number he uses to hide his activities. "_So what exactly does she do for Oliver? Is she holding some sort of secret over him? No, that doesn't feel right._" Bruce thinks. While he always listens to the facts he also trusts his gut. His gut is telling him to look deeper.

"So should I pick out curtains or do I get to go home?" Chloe asks as nonchalantly as she can. After all no matter where she is, she is sure Clark will hear her if she screams long enough.

"I don't think we're at the curtain stage just yet." he jests surprising himself. "I'll be happy to transport you back to your hotel once you have answered all my questions." he states.

"Fire away." Chloe replies anxious to get out of here. She needs to touch base with Oliver and Clark before they start to go crazy. She seriously doubts Oliver let her come to Gotham without some way of keeping tabs on her, so she had better make an appearance before the cavalry comes charging in. She doubts a confrontation with Batman would go well for anyone. Despite his dark imagine her gut tells her he is one of the good guys.

Several hours later an exhausted and mentally drained Chloe stumbles into her apartment. Batman dropped her off with his crazy tank car just a block from her building. He gave her back all her stuff even the Taser. Another sign he is one of the good guys despite the rumors. Determined to look closer at Batman once she can hold her head up, she strips and falls onto her bed. Before letting sleep claim her she makes a quick call to Oliver using a special patch she created which allows her to go straight to voicemail without giving Oliver the chance to answer. "Hey Ollie. Just wanted to say thanks again for picking up the tab here in Gotham. I really needed to get away. Well, I'll check in with you again in a few days." That should keep the boys at bay. She knows Oliver understands her need for space, but she hopes he can make Clark understand. For someone she grew up with he doesn't really understand her. Pushing any more thoughts away, she lets sleep claim her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Back at the Batcave Bruce is reviewing the very interesting information Lucius dug up. It seems Ms. Sullivan is an expert hacker. She is reported to have hacked everything from military to Lex Corp. "_Very impressive as Lex Corp has some of the best security in the world even better than Wayne Enterprises_." he thinks. He makes a note to double check his systems, but he doesn't think she is here for espionage. Most of her hacking involved meteore infected victims. Several of which were being used in government and Luthor Corp experiments. Hidden beneath that quiet exterior is a true crusader it seems.

Also, Lucius found evidence of several others on Oliver's payroll. Putting those people together with the other information he has and it seems Oliver is behind the group of vigilantes causing Luthor Corp so much trouble. This raises interesting questions about Oliver himself. "_Could he be Green arrow? The rough descriptions match and I remember Oliver's extraordinary skill with a bow from college. Also, Oliver suffered a similar tragedy as I._" Bruce knows how such a thing can shape you. Still if Oliver is behind this group, they are careless and reckless. Their goals narrowly focused and bit selfish. "_Perhaps I should confront Oliver. His little group could be very useful in Gotham among other places. That kind of power should be used for the benefit of everyone_." he muses. What stops him is his caution. Bringing anyone in is risky at best. Oliver is too unknown to take that risk. "_I think I'll focus on Ms. Sullivan for a bit. See if I can get a better measure of the man from her."_ Bruce decides.

After waking well past noon, Chloe treats herself to breakfast in the main dining room. She nearly passes out from shock when she sees that coffee and pancakes came to nearly $300 dollars. A twinge of guilt hits as she would hate for Oliver to think she was taking advantage. Deciding to pay him back a bit, she goes back to her room, sweeps it for bugs, and then sets up her portable Watchtower computer. She gives Batman another good guy mark for not bugging her room never realizing his bug is hidden just outside her window embedded under the small ledge. Its capabilities allow it to pick sounds and signals from her room passively thereby avoiding detection from her scanner. Linking to her mainframes back at the tower she gets to work on finding out more about Batman.

After several frustrating hours of grainy out of focus pictures and wildly varying eye witness accounts Chloe has given up finding anything useful out about Batman on line. She will need to do some leg work. Being new in town she will need something to bargain with so she gets to work on the men she saw last night. Sure, Batman grilled her on who they were but maybe she can find something he missed. Research is what she does after all. This search goes much better. In no time at all, well before midnight anyway, she is finishing neatly packing the information she found.

The one useful piece of information she did find on Batman is that despite the current official stance, he is close to Commissioner Gordon. The supposed Batman task force hasn't had any solid leads in weeks based on what she read in their database files. There is no way they are that incompetent. They are only making a show of searching so Gordon must still be backing Batman, just quietly now. A quick cab ride later and she is marching into Gotham Police Headquarters.

"Can I help you Ms.?" A bored desk clerk asks.

"Tell the Commissioner Chloe Sullivan is here to see him." she answers politely. She is dressed as she did when she was a reporter; professional but still feminine.

"Sure, hold on." The clerk answers as he picks up a phone.

"He ain't ever heard of you. Did you make an appointment?" the desk clerk asks while still on the phone.

"Tell him I have evidence on Batman." she answers carefully. She doesn't want to lie but she needs to catch Gordon's attention so he will see her.

"Ok." The clerk replies and then speaks quietly on the phone for a few minutes. "You can wait upstairs." the clerk informs her once he gets off the phone. He is nice enough to include directions.

She finds herself in a hallway where a woman detective directs her to sit while waiting. Two hours go by without anyone checking on her. "So he is testing me." More than willing to prove herself, she settles in and naps on the bench. One thing she did learn from all this super hero stuff is to sleep when she gets the chance. It is already 1 AM. When a light tap wakes her, she sees it is 5:30AM.

"Ms. Sullivan?" a slightly gray haired man asks as he passes her a cup of coffee. "I'm Commissioner Gordon. You wanted to talk to me? Let's go in my office." he states directing her to a beat up and cluttered office. "_Clearly a working man's office, not a politician's_." she notes. She is starting to see why Batman picked him, as she settles into a well worn chair opposite the desk.

"I have some information Batman would find interesting. I thought I should give it to you." Chloe says getting right to the point.

Taking the offered envelope, he replies "Batman is wanted criminal. If I see him, I'll arrest him not pass him a note." She can see him judging her with his eyes. The fact she waited all night clearly caught his attention.

"Well that's good to hear. It would be just horrible if Batman broke into your office and stole that file I put together. I'd hoped my research would prove Batman the criminal the papers say he is, but I couldn't find any connection to any of the major crime boss in Gotham. I went over everything about them I could find and none of it points at Batman. I mean I think I found every single connection to every shady business in Gotham and not one ties tightly to Batman. If Batman were to learn there wasn't any evidence against him, he would stop fearing the police and we can't have that can we. I mean people running around in Bat costumes must be stopped right?" Chloe explains in her best innocent voice.

"I see." Gordon says as he scans the folder. "_Holy shit! She does have information on all the major players. He suspected several of these links, but she found several he didn't. Who is she?_" he thinks while doing his best to seem bored as he reads. Most of it he can't use in court, but he knows someone who can use it. He suspects she knows that as well. "Well, don't worry I'll keep this in a safe place. I appreciate the help, but you should be careful not to get hurt. Why don't you let me take things from here?" he offers.

Playing along, Chloe answers "If you think that's best. Here is my card if you need to reach me." and she hands him a small business card. Gordon then walks her to the elevator and wishes her a good morning.

Since it is nearly dawn and the police station isn't too far from her hotel, she decides to walk home. She needs to stretch her legs after all that time on the bench. She sticks to the main streets trying to avoid trouble but as happens all too often she picks up a tail. A pair of goons has started tailing her. They aren't very subtle, but they haven't closed so she keeps walking. She debates avoiding her hotel, but decides not to bother. Anyone who wants to find her can easily enough by calling around. Perhaps she should move around a bit to throw whoever off her but she doesn't know this city well. Weighing the pros and cons she decides to stay where she is. It is the fanciest hotel in Gotham. She doubts anyone would dare to grab her there. Just in case, she plans on unpacking a few more of her working tools to protect her hotel room.

Two more goons just appeared in front of her. "_Must be play time_." she thinks as she readies herself. These goons are in for a surprise if they think she is going quietly.

One of the goons in front of her says "Excuse me but the boss wants to see you."

"Sorry booked all up" she snarks. Pulling her modified Taser from her purse she fires one dart at the goon who spoke and another at his companion. Sensing the two behind making a move, she dives forward and uses a roll to reverse her facing. The two goons are surprised to see her put up such a fight. Grim smiles form on their lips as the close on her. "Play time's over I see." Chloe quips.

"Look just come with us. This doesn't have to go down this way." One of the two still standing goons says while his friend taps a blackjack on his palm.

"Sorry but it does." Chloe answers as she throws the empty Taser at the one with the blackjack. The other she closes with as if to throw a punch which the goon naturally responds to by grabbing for her arms leaving him wide open for her inside kick to his knee. He screams in pain as the knee pops and he collapses to the pavement holding his ruined knee. Sensing danger Chloe just manages to avoid being hit from behind by the one with the blackjack. He made a mistake by not grabbing her first. Grabbed from behind she wouldn't have many options and the fight would be in his favor. Free she merely drops in a split and punches up at the man's crotch. This goon doesn't even have breath to scream as he clutches his groin and falls over. The one holding his knee she finishes by kicking him in the head. Flipping open her phone while she slows her breathing, she dials Gotham PD.

As she is waiting on hold a large 70's style purple car rolls up next to her and the rear window slides down. "It's so hard to find good help." a familiar voice remarks. A second later his clown painted face sticks out the window. "Pardon the intrusion, but I thought I saw a ghost. Aren't you dead?' he asks.

"It's hard to keep a good girl down, and even harder to keep a bad one." Chloe snarks trusting her gut on this one.

Laughing manically the man signals his driver and the car pulls away from her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

One a nearby ledge, Bruce crouches nervously. When Gordon tipped him she was at the station, his curiosity drew him here. He had picked up the men watching her at the station and had followed to see what they wanted with her. As he feared, it seems there are more leaks at the station. Someone must have called The Joker and let him know she was there, as he didn't see anyone watching her hotel. He is impressed at how she handled Joker's thugs. There is no doubt left in his mind, she is part of Oliver's little team. He recognized the moves she used even though she has blended a few styles. Nothing on par with his skills, but impressive none the less. She could be very useful or very dangerous. His instincts say useful but his caution forces him to hedge.

Chloe hates wearing so much make up not to mention how little she can move in this dress. "That's what I get for letting Oliver take care of things." she mutters. She does have to concede that this party is a good place to meet. Playing Oliver's flavor of the month gives them the perfect excuse to spend some quiet time on the balcony so they can talk. Best of all everyone's attention will be on Bruce and not Oliver. Gliding as quickly as her dress allows she heads over to Oliver to drag him onto the balcony with a flirty whisper as per their plan.

She leans in to whisper, but is foiled when a voice says "and you must be Oliver's date. So glad you could come to this little shindig. I'm Bruce Wayne." The man takes her hand and kisses her knuckles while bowing slightly. "I'm sorry, but Oliver didn't tell me your name." he inquires.

"To be honest Bruce, when I'm with her I can't remember my own name much less anyone else's." Oliver quips oozing charm.

Making a mental note to kick Oliver's ass later, she replies "Chloe Sullivan. It's a pleasure to meet you." She freezes for a second when she catches recognition in his eyes. "_How the hell does he know who I am?_" Chloe wonders suddenly defensive. Now interested in getting away from Bruce, she turns to Oliver and glides her arm down his face as she huskily says "Didn't you tell me this building has the most amazing view of Gotham?" Grinning like a Cheshire Cat, she grabs Oliver by the tie and leads him away. "_That should make us even._" she thinks.

"Sorry Bruce. Duty calls. Can't leave a lady in distress." Oliver quips over his shoulder as he lets Chloe lead him away.

Chloe could kill Oliver for those comments. "He has a gift for saying the wrong thing." she mutters while doing her best to pretend to seduce him. Ducking into a dark corner, she stomps his foot as down payment for his remark earlier and then leads in. "Bruce knew me. I haven't been in Gotham long so how does he know me?" she asks.

"I don't know. I never mentioned you. Bruce does like to keep track of all the eligible beautiful women in Gotham though." Oliver says with his charming smirk.

"Thanks for the compliment, but stay on business." Chloe remarks while hoping its dark enough to hide the color in her cheeks.

Bruce didn't recognize Chloe at first glance because of her gold digger special getup. He doesn't buy the outfit or her interest in Oliver as anything other than professional. There was no fire in her eyes when she looked at Oliver. She was clearly going through an act. Interestingly though Oliver's eyes did hold a bit of fire. She is a lovely woman who is proving quite exceptional. Taping a command into his Batberry, he powers up the sensors on the balcony. He is confused to find them unresponsive. "_Did she hack my system before coming here?_" he wonders for a moment. His question is answered when the elevator doors all ding open at the same time and men dressed as clowns rush out firing automatic weapons high in the air. Bruce's security guards try to halt the men but are overwhelmed. Bruce makes his way through the crowd toward the balcony. He would've preferred to use the secret door in his office but the Joker's men have already cut him off from that route. It's a risk with Oliver and Chloe on the balcony but he sees little other options.

Oliver surprises Chloe when he pulls her down on him and kisses her. Even knowing this all part of their cover she finds it hard to think for a minute. "_Damn he is a good kisser_." flashes through her fogged brain.

Bruce misses a step when he sees Oliver kissing Chloe but then he catches their eyes following him. Real lovers wouldn't have noticed him. "Oliver there is a situation. Do you remember that climbing trip we took? Do you remember how to use a repelling line?"

Sharing a look with Chloe, Oliver answers "I think I can manage. What's going on?"

"Joker is here and I'm betting he is looking for me." Bruce answers as he opens a hidden storage compartment built into the stone railing. He passes a harness to Chloe and then to Oliver.

"So you're just going to leave your guests to him?" Oliver asks. His body language making it clear he thinks Bruce is a coward.

"I can't help them. Besides I'm taking you with me." Bruce answers.

"Good point." Oliver answers slipping back into his self focused spoiled rich kid mode. Although he still helps Chloe into her harness before donning his own. A loud cracking sound draws his attention back to the balcony doors. There he sees several of Joker's men trying to break open the doors. The doors won't hold much longer. "Time to go." he remarks as he lifts Chloe over the edge. He knows she is nervous about this but she seems to remember the training he gave her. Oliver also notes that Bruce waits until Oliver is over the wall before going over himself.

Landing ungracefully on the lower level balcony, Chloe is disappointed to be greeted by more clown masked men holding guns. Bruce and Oliver land a moment later.

"So good of you to join us." Joker all decked out in his purple suit quips to Bruce. "And a bonus. Mr. Queen I presume?"

Bruce notices Oliver tense reading for a fight. "_Oliver, are you insane? Joker's men will kill you in seconds and you'll probably get Chloe killed too._" Bruce mentally chides. To stop Oliver from doing something stupid, Bruce drops to his knees grabbing Joker's coat in the process as he begs "Please don't kill me. Please I'll give you anything."

It has been a few years but Oliver is truly stunned to see Bruce crumble before Joker so quickly. "_I guess you just don't know some people_." Bruce's cowardice messes up any chance for Oliver to act. He didn't expect Bruce to be able to take any of these goons, but he figured Bruce could at least struggle with one while he dealt with the others. He knows Chloe could take at least one. With Bruce in the way all he can do is bide his time and hope.

Disgusted Joker kicks Bruce off him. "Really Mr. Wayne I expected better." he quips completely buying Bruce's act. Noticing Chloe he remarks "Have we met my dear?"

Slapping on a winning friendly smile Chloe snarks, "A few times now. I must say while you're not my normal type you do know how to keep things interesting." In a husky voice she adds "I like interesting men." then sighing dramatically, Chloe comments "The men I have been spending time with have been such a disappointment." and then moves next to Joker. "Perhaps it's time for a change?" she quires as she wraps her arm in the Joker's.

"A lady who knows what she wants. How refreshing." Joker comments as he laughs. Signaling his goons, two pick up a now sobbing Bruce Wayne and the other two each grab one of Oliver's arms. "Shall we?" the Joker orders.

Turning still on Joker's arm Chloe misses what happens next, but suddenly Bruce and the goons are gone. Rushing to the ledge edge with Joker, they both look over and see Bruce swinging on a grapple line while the two goons lie unconscious on a ledge further down. Looking around Joker remarks "Batman."

The two goons holding a sobbing Bruce are completely surprised when he dives forward pulling them both over the ledge. Two quick strikes and the goons are out. To protect his identity, Bruce loosely wraps a grapple line around his hands to make it appear he is hanging by his arms when in fact the special cleats hidden in his shoes give him a solid perch on the stone side of the building. Thanks to these special shoes he can easily walk right up the wall leaving his hands free. Putting on his best stunned and confused face when he hears someone above approach the ledge, he peers helplessly around while slowly swinging himself back and forth further enhancing the illusion he is hanging by his arms. Joker only looks for a second before he starts scanning the rooftops. "_Good he bought it._" Bruce thinks rather pleased with himself "_Now to free the others._"

Seeing his chance Oliver uses the two goons holding him so he can lift himself up and throw a kick to the gun in Joker's hand knocking it free. The two goons he then flips over him as he lands. Surprised the goons have no time to react before Oliver knocks both out with a flurry of punches. Joker is enraged and pulls a knife to stab Oliver in the back but Chloe trips him up. She doesn't manage to flip him as Oliver did but she does knock both of them down. Joker pushes her back hard and his knife snakes at her, but a metal object smashes the knife from his fingers. Chloe can see a semicircle piece of metal molded to look like a bat with its wings spread open lying on the ground. She palms the weapon in case she needs it as well as so she can examine it later.

Stealthily scaling the wall, Bruce peaks over the ledge just in time to see Chloe about to be stabbed. Slipping a Batarang from his cummerbund, he arcs his throw so the batarang appears to have come from a different angle as it soars in and knocks the knife from Joker's hand.

"Arghhh! Batman!" Joker shouts in pain as he cradles his injured hand. "Come out, Come out, wherever you are!" he shouts to the night as he stands.

"Hey." Oliver says as he spins Joker around, grabs the Joker's coat with one hand and draws the other back to punch Joker in the face.

"Why so serious?" Joker deadpans confusing Oliver for a crucial second.

Realizing what is about to happen, Chloe dives into Oliver knocking them both down just before the puff of gas from Joker's flower hits Oliver in the face. Unfortunately, Chloe wasn't fast enough and Oliver caught a small dose of the toxin. He lands grinning and shaking on the ground.

"Well, it's been fun but I must dash. Until next time my dear." Joker comments as he heads back inside. Chloe can see more of his goons holding an elevator open for him as they watch closely for Batman.

Chloe nearly jumps out of her skin when Bruce drags himself back onto the balcony his hands still bound by the Batman. "Oliver's been poisoned. He needs help." Chloe tells him. "Batman, my friend caught some of the gas. He needs the antidote." she shouts into the night hoping Batman is still close.

"Is that what this is?" Bruce asks innocently offering her a pocket syringe. "Batman slipped it into my pocket when he rescued me." Bruce continues.

Chloe catches Bruce's eyes and for a moment she sees someone else hiding behind the playboy billionaire's eyes. "Thanks." she answers now wary. Thinking about it, she wonders "_None of us actually saw Batman and his normal method of operation is to come in swinging. Batman likes to scare the bad guys, so why didn't we see him? Also, for someone crying hysterically a minute ago he collected himself pretty quickly. If there's one billionaire superhero, why not two?_" Stabbing Oliver with the antidote calms him and he settles into a relaxed sleep.

Wired from the adrenaline from another near death experience Chloe settles into Oliver's hospital room with an extra large coffee and her portable watchtower laptop. By the time Oliver wakes the next afternoon, some interesting questions have been raised in her mind about Mr. Bruce Wayne. His public persona is just like Oliver's that of a self focused rich womanizing jerk, but reading between the lines she sees a man who has spent a considerable amount of his time and money trying to improve Gotham.

The paper the next morning is all about how Bruce Wayne ran away and left his guests again to the Joker. There is no mention of the confrontation on the lower balcony. The political cartoons are particularly harsh on Bruce with several images of chicken with Bruce's head and other unflattering drawings. Chloe feels a pang of sympathy for Bruce, but also admires his brilliance. Part of Oliver's success in hiding his Green Arrow persona has been the simple fact that no one would consider the public Oliver remotely capable of being a hero. Bruce has taken this idea to a whole new level even giving Lucius Fox, his second in command, most of the credit. Also, by having Lucius handle all the day to day matters, Bruce was free to do whatever he wants. Oliver still had to run his company which bit heavily into the amount of time he could spend as Green Arrow. She has to admire Bruce's creativeness, because no one expects Bruce to show up to anything and would never even suspect him of being Batman. "_Perhaps I'm seeing things that aren't there. There could be other reasons why he hides who he is. Maybe I'm giving the guy too much credit._" Chloe considers. She shakes this thought away because her gut is telling her he is Batman, but her head needs more proof.

Back in the Batcave, Bruce is reviewing his information on Oliver and Chloe. After last night there is no doubt in his mind Oliver is Green Arrow and Chloe is a sort of tech support. The real question is what should he do about them? Chloe gave him a funny look at the end there. He hopes she didn't see through his veil. That would create all sorts of problems.

Chloe is dozing in a hospital chair when Bruce walks into the room carrying a copy of Sport's Illustrated Swimsuit Issue. She doesn't stir when he enters, but Oliver does. Opening his eyes, Oliver tracks the lines of Chloe's sleeping before for a minute before a soft cough from Bruce alerts him to his presences. "Hey." Oliver says quietly.

"I thought this would be better than flowers." Bruce offers as he hands over the magazine.

"Thanks Bruce. Hell of a night huh." Oliver replies.

"Not one of my more interesting but still memorable evenings." Bruce says in such a way Oliver has no doubt Bruce is hinting about all his conquests.

Disgusted at Bruce's antics, Oliver tries to hurry Bruce along. "Thanks for stopping by but I'm wiped. Can we catch up another time? I'll have my people call your people." Oliver quips.

"Sure." Bruce answers and then saunters out. "_Good. Oliver thinks I'm just a cowardly playboy. Too bad Chloe wasn't awake. I'd like to have gotten a read on her_." Bruce thinks as he strides down the hall.

"Ok you can stop pretending." Oliver tells Chloe.

"How did you know?" Chloe demands playfully crossing her arms in a pretend pout.

"I know every breath you take." Oliver says surprising himself and causing her to blush slightly. "Sorry that came out wrong. I meant I noticed you're breathing changed." Oliver tries to correct. "_Shut up. You promised yourself wouldn't touch her. She is too important for you to screw with._" Oliver scolds himself but it's hard as the memory of her lips on his clouds his thoughts.

Caught of guard Chloe can't stop the slight blush on her cheeks but she quickly recovers. "_Does Oliver have feelings for me? No, he just flirts as naturally as he breathes. Don't read in to it._" she reminds herself. "Well, I have some things to take care of. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No Bruce took care of me." Oliver quips holding up the magazine.

Rolling her eyes, she starts to head off, but the sudden laugh from Oliver causes her to turn back and ask "What?"

"He had it autographed. Looks like he got every one of the models too. Damn, he may be a cowardly weasel, but he does know how to handle women." Oliver quips.

Storming over to the bed she rips the magazine from Oliver's hands and throws it into the trash. "You of all people should know better than to judge a book by its cover." she angrily mutters. "_Why am I so pissed?_ _Oliver is just being Oliver._" she wonders.

"Wow, cool down. I'm already in the hospital." Oliver says while raising his hands in surrender. "If I didn't know better I would think Bruce has gotten under your skin." Oliver continues suddenly feeling very competitive with Bruce.

"Under his mask is what I'm aiming for." she whispers back.

"What?" Oliver asks.

"Bruce is Batman. I'm almost sure of it." she explains.

"Bruce? Did you see him last night? I think he wet himself." Oliver answers unable to believe her after Bruce's heroics last night.

"Use your head for something more than holding your golden hair. Bruce had one interesting escape route, we never saw Batman, and he's a billionaire who suffered tragedy. Sound like anyone we know?" she goes on.

"Golden hair?" Oliver remarks truly pleased she gave him a compliment even if she didn't realize it at the time.

"Focus." she chides him. "_It is lovely though._" she thinks as she imagines running her hands through it as she pulls him into. Shaking her head to clear it, she directs her gaze just above Oliver's shoulder but can't stop her eyes drifting. "_Stop it! You not some bimbet. Focus. Your just lonely._" she chides herself.

"I don't know. I've know Bruce off and on for years. He always seemed lost and angry. Not remotely focused." Oliver points out.

"But how much time have you spent with him since his 7 year "sabbatical"" she inquires.

"Not much. As you know I've been busy but the few parties we were both at he got drunk and took home the hottest girl in the room." Oliver states.

"Again sound like someone we know." Chloe points out.

"Hey, I don't just take home the hottest girl. I'm an equal opportunity playboy." Oliver snarks drawing a laugh from Chloe.

Ruffling his hair she reminds him "Look I do need to get going. I want to follow up on some stuff. Think about my theory. You'll see I'm right."

Bruce is very glad he planted that bug in Oliver's room. Chloe is way too close for comfort. He needs to deal with that. "_I better buy Alfred something nice because he hates wearing the costume._" he realizes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chloe returns to her hotel room for some more sleep figuring she will be up all night again. Stretching as she wakes, she sees it's nearly 3 in the afternoon. Getting up and into a nice hot shower, Chloe runs her clues over again in her mind. By the time she is dressed she has developed a plan on how to prove her theory. That plan is promptly blown to pieces when she goes to answer the knock at her door and sees Bruce standing there with flowers. Cautiously opening her door, she says "Can I help you?"

"Since Oliver is indisposed, I thought I could keep you company. I wouldn't be able to live with my self if I left such a lovely woman to dine all alone. What are you in the mood for?" he says. There is heavy suggestion in the way he asks what she is in the mood for.

"Don't waste anytime swooping in do you?" she inquires crossing her arms defensively. "_If he wants to play games so can I._" she thinks.

"When I want something, I go after it." he answers flirtishily but with such intensity in his eyes she steps back. Seeing her reaction, his eyes glass over and his expression loses the intensity.

Deciding to play along, she answers "Sure, what did you have in mind?"

She is stunned when their cab pulls up outside a rundown tiny hole in the wall Italian place which is no where near Gotham's Little Italy. "Going all out aren't you." she snarks.

"Oh I think you find things are not always as they appear on the outside." he comments.

"_Gottcha._" Chloe triumphantly thinks.

Dinner is very good if simple. Chloe actually prefers the simple food over the complexity of say French cooking. This place serves comfort food which is exactly what she needed. "_Did he read that off me or just get lucky?_" she wonders as they share small talk. Chloe is surprised to find herself having a nice time. Bruce is very charming and more real than she expected. She expected him to be pawing at her all night but instead he has shown amazing insight into workings of Gotham and business in general. This only further supports "he is Batman theory" but it also confuses her. "_Why isn't he trying harder to keep up his act? What is he up to?_" she has to wonder. As much as she would never admit this aloud she can see how so many women fall into his bed. There is an amazing mind behind the playboy exterior.

Instead of grabbing another cab, Bruce suggests they walk a bit since it is such a nice night. Chloe is a bit dubious as this isn't the nicest part of town but she isn't worried as she knows he will protect her.

"Hey, it's Batman." Bruce shouts pointing up where several people are already looking. Sure enough Batman is standing on top of a nearby building with his cape billowing out behind him. He casts his shadow over the area before disappearing.

Chloe looks up and then at Bruce. For a moment she kicks herself for thinking Bruce could be Batman, but then she remembers what Clark and Oliver did to convince Lois Oliver wasn't the Green Arrow. "_Clever Bruce. Very clever._" she mentally applauds.

Bruce has gotten very good at watching people without them knowing he is so he catches Chloe's reaction. "_Damn, she's not convinced. Have to up the anti, but not tonight. Too obvious._" Bruce notes.

Bruce finds he is enjoying himself more than he has in a long time. Chloe is a very bright young lady with an impressive amount of wisdom for someone so young. It is a challenge to keep his defenses in place. It is clear he made the right choice by dropping his playboy act. He can see the confusion in her eyes as she tries to figure out his ploy. She is set up nicely for his plan two nights from now. He feels a tiny bit of remorse for misleading her but he reminds himself it is for the best.

When Bruce drops her off at her apartment, she finds she is a bit hurt he doesn't ask to come in but reminds herself this is all an act. None of it is real. "It figures the best date I've had in years and it's not even real. Typical in my life." Chloe mutters as she gets ready for bed. She had planned on working a bit tonight but changed her mind when she notices just how late it is.

**A few days later:**

"Sorry Watchtower. It looks like your instincts were wrong on this one." Oliver taunts as he plops the morning paper down. Front and center is a picture of Bruce hiding under a table with a split shot of Batman tying up a robber.

Studying the picture Chloe is confused. "I was so sure." she mumbles. "If this was another setup why do it when I wasn't there? It seems an awful long way to go." she muses.

"He wasn't even the center of attention there. According to the article, Bruce had stopped in for a late supper and was drinking himself silly when this guy came in to rob the place. As soon as the man pulled his gun Bruce threw him his wallet and slipped under his table. This caused the man to laugh and play peek a boo with Bruce until Batman showed up. According to witnesses, a Batarang sailed in to disarm the thug and then a cable wrapped around him and pulled him into the night. The patrons only caught glimpses of Batman but there were plenty of people in the street who got a good look as he hung up the thug for the police. Bruce didn't come out until the police showed up. Bruce grabbed his wallet back and left. He was clearly angry and embarrassed. Look you can see it on his face in this shot right here." Oliver explains with a certain glee as he holds up the picture for Chloe to see. Bruce was always too sure of himself in college.

Chloe finds herself feeling sorry for Bruce. The man in these photos seems so unlike the one she dined with. Thinking for a minute she realizes that perhaps not. "Bruce freaks out in the presence of guns!! The poor man must still be traumatized from his parent's murder!!" Bruce isn't hiding a dark secret. He is just hiding. No wonder he gets drunk so much when he has to be out in public. He can't stand being out." she explains.

Sympathy creeps into Oliver's face as her words hit home. Memories of the pain he felt at the loss of his parents resurface forcing him to recall a moment when he almost succumbed to his sorrow and fear. He can see how if he had allowed it to swallow him, he could have ended up like Bruce. "My god you're right. He only has his butler Alfred to look after him. No one else ever stays in his life very long." Oliver exclaims.

She realizes now that he wasn't being the playboy with her because he figures she is with Oliver. It must have been the first time in a long time he could be himself out in public. He didn't have to worry about any expectations from her because she was taken by someone almost as rich as he is. No wonder he was so eager to spend time with her. Filled with sympathy, Chloe calls Wayne Enterprises since she doesn't have Bruce's number and leaves a message for Bruce to call her. She phrased her message trying her best to let him know it would be nice to hang out again but she dropped several Oliver comments in to let him know she isn't trying to trade up. She hopes he will call. No one should be alone. She knows all to well how horrible that feels.

Bruce is surprised to find a message from Chloe among his messages. His secretary didn't comment on it but it does explain her amused smirk. She probably figures Chloe is another conquest of his whom he didn't even bother to give his number to. Just one more one night stand in playboy Bruce Wayne's life. It's odd but it bothers him to give anyone that impression of Chloe. She is many things but a cheap one night stand isn't one of them. Oliver is a lucky man. Curiosity driving him, he calls the number she left.

"Hello." her voice sings out of the phone.

Pausing for a second, Bruce answers "Hi. It's Bruce. What can I do for you?"

"Oh Bruce good to hear from you. Oliver's going to be laid up for a few more days, and I was hoping you could show me some more of Gotham. Oliver needs to rest and I need to get out of here for a bit." she explains.

Sensing something different in her voice Bruce's guard goes up but his curiosity causes him to reply "Sure. Why don't I pick you at the hospital in two hours?"

"No need for you to come over here. I can meet you at your office. See you in two hours." she answers and hangs up before he can disagree. She feels she should make an extra effort to make up for thinking he is Batman.

When she gets there, his assistant apologizes, but informs her that Bruce had to run out unexpectedly. Pacing while a bit confused Chloe tries to not take it too personally. Bruce is well known for showing up late to everything. He probably forgot something important and in his rush forgot to let her know. She stands at the window a bit gloomy all of a sudden. She was looking forward to tonight more than she realized. While she loves the guys, it is nice to spend time someone out of the hero business, to just be normal for awhile.

Noticing her brooding, Bruce's assistant, Alicia, comes over to stand next to her. She is nervous, as evidence by her wringing her hands, about something which becomes clear when she speaks. She says "Just between us girls. He does this a lot. He lets you think he likes you and then he just blows you off till you get the hint. Don't tear yourself up. Just walk away. He isn't worth it."

Chloe starts to turn from the window to answer when she sees a light flashing on a nearby cloud. The symbol of a Bat is crystal clear on the cloud backdrop. "Oh I think I have a good idea of who Bruce is." "_That bastard actually had me buying his act. He is good but so am I_." she thinks. Seeing the sympathy in Alicia's eyes Chloe adds "Thanks though."

With a slight shake of her head Alicia replies "Sure" as she heads back to answer a ringing phone on her desk. Chloe knows that look haven given it to many of the women who thought Oliver could actually love them.

Chloe doesn't storm out of Wayne Technologies but she does march quickly. She has to give Bruce credit. He had her completely buying his act. "_He is so going to pay for that. Wait why am I so angry? Bruce is just protecting his identity the way Clark and Oliver do. He is just better at it. Perhaps it is because she is tired of being lied too? No that's not fair. Lies are a part of this world. So why?_" she wonders as she hails a cab.

The cab can only get her to within 4 blocks of the action but that is close enough for her to run the rest of the way. Once again Oliver insisting on including her in the team's training exercises pays off. She is in the best shape of her life. Seeing Gordon she glides through the crowd until she is right next to him. "So what's happening?" she inquires.

Turning to face her Gordon shows a bit of surprise at seeing her but covers it quickly. "Police business" he replies as he sips his coffee trying to appear casual despite the fact several blocks are cordoned off and half of Gotham's police force is here. A serious of small explosions draws their attention to a figure running across a rooftop. Police snipers and police helicopters are trying to herd the figure toward a group of waiting officers but he keeps using flash bombs and other gizmos to throw them off him. Still it is clear he is penned in. Bright spot lights cover every inch of the building and its neighbors giving Batman nowhere to hide.

"I told you I'd get him." Detective Bullock boasts to Commissioner Gordon.

"I'll believe it when he's in a cell downtown." Commissioner Gordon answers. The tension between these men is clear. Obviously they feel very different about Batman.

Realizing Bullock just might succeed, Chloe slips away. She doesn't have much on her that can help but she does have an idea. Finding a man hole, grunting with effort she pulls the cover off and drops down. "God I hate sewers." she mutters as she searches for what she needs. It only takes a minute before she finds the city power grid access point. Flipping open her laptop, she runs her hack and breaks into the system in a few seconds. She hopes she will be quick enough as gunfire makes it clear Batman is almost out of time. A few quick commands later and the whole block goes dark. Peering out the man hole she can see her actions have had the desired results.

Bruce kicks himself for not being more cautious. He knows how much pressure Jim is under and he should've been suspicious when he saw the Bat Signal. Unfortunately fear that someone as bad as the Joker had made Jim desperate enough to use the signal had Bruce rushing to his friend. Bruce has to hand it to the Police. This trap is a good one. He can't see any way out of it without hurting at least a few officers. Suddenly the spots tracking him along with all the surrounding building lights go out. While the 2 helicopters try to swing back around to keep him in their spotlights, he gains the few seconds he needs to change direction. He glides between two buildings and then repels out the side. The helicopters can't follow in the confines and without power the Police on the ground and surrounding rooftops have lost track of him. A few minutes later Bruce is clear of the trap and catching his breathe hidden in an alcove 30 stories up. He owes someone for the rescue. Perhaps Gordon arranged it to give him a chance?

"Damn !$!$$!!%!$!%!%!" Bullock storms. "We had him!!" he adds as he throws his coffee to the ground in frustration. When his coffee cup hits the ground, it splashes coffee out of the cup covering his shirt and pants.

Knowing laughing would only provoke Bullock further, Gordon restrains himself. He only comments "See what I have been dealing with. The Batman is tricky." "_I may have to put up with you for now but when you can't catch him either you'll be gone. This city needs Batman._" Gordon happily thinks to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bruce is still trying to figure out how he got so lucky with that blackout when a call from Jim Gordon interrupts him. As soon as Jim mentions Chloe was on the scene, Bruce knows exactly how the blackout happened. Jim hints he knows too but like so many of Bruce's secrets he isn't suppose to know he says nothing directly.

Chloe paces back and forth in the foray of Wayne Manor which is bigger than her whole apartment fuming. She loved the shoes she was wearing earlier but she knows from experience nothing will be able to get the sewer smell out of them.

When Alfred alerts Bruce he has a visitor, he isn't at all surprised to learn it is Chloe Sullivan. Not sure how to proceed Bruce considers ignoring her, but decides against it. She has proven she won't give up besides he realizes he owes her for the save. Still he tries to play it cool when he walks into the forayer.

"You owe me new shoes." she fires at him as she presents sewer slime covered pumps.

"Excuse me?" he tries.

"Cut the act. It's a good act by the way but I just sacrificed my favorite pumps to save your butt so you owe me. I get the whole secret identity to protect my friends, etc, etc bit. We are passed that. So let's get to the heart of things. I work with a group of like minded individuals which I suspect you already know about. While I wasn't sent here to recruit you, it does make sense to take advantage of the situation and see how we can help each other. Oh and you also owe me dinner." she explains in a flurry of words.

Studying her for a minute Bruce replies "I'm not much of a team player."

"Bull. You just like to be the one calling the shots." she answers. "I don't expect you to trust me or my friends just yet, but we can help you."

"How?" Bruce asks intrigued.

"For starts, I'm excellent at coordination and over watch support. I don't know if you already have a bird in you're ear, but if I you don't why not let me demonstrate my skills?" she offers.

"I was impressed by your present to Gordon, so I'm willing to give you a trial run. The rules are simple: my way or no way." he answers.

"Fine you call the shots. I'll only offer advice. Deal?" Chloe agrees so quickly Bruce is surprised. He expected more of a fight. He finds himself a bit disappointed that she gives in so quickly.

"Yes. Now what are you in the mood for?" Bruce asks changing the subject to dinner.

"I think breakfast is more appropriate since it is 2AM. A bagel and coffee will do for now." is her reply.

"Just so you know I don't buy just anyone breakfast." Bruce quips back. His smile stirring butterflies in Chloe's stomach. For an instant she can see beneath his playboy cover and she likes what she sees.

**A few days later:**

"Knight, two more on your left coming in high." Watchtower aka Chloe says over the com.

Bruce tracks the targets she pointed out and dispatches them with a single batarang. He then turns his attention back to the men gather below and shooting up at him. Much to Chloe's frustration, he dives straight into the group taking several hits on the way. His body armor holds so the bullets do no major damage. A flying kick, sweep kick, upper cut, and power punch later Bruce stands over the fallen thugs. His prey has escaped again, but Bruce isn't concerned. Stopping The Joker's plan is more important than catching The Joker. Following the directions from Lucius that Chloe is reading to him, he changes the mixture of chemicals and adjusts the temperate and pressure of the tanks to change the Joker Gas into something more harmless. It frightens Bruce to the core when he thinks about what would have happened had the gas been released. There is enough here to cover two thirds of Gotham. The city would be destroyed by the resulting chaos. The Joker is really upping the ante.

Elsewhere, The Joker paces as he demands "Who squealed? Someone had to tell the Bat. I know it wasn't my men which means it had to be one of you."

"Calm down. There is no way any of us talked to the Bat. That's just nuts." Bruno Falcon countered. He pushes thought s of hanging upside down suspend by a Batline from his thoughts. "_Can't let that psycho know it was me._" he reminds himself.

"Last chance to step forward." The Joker states grandly.

All the men in the room exchange looks but none answer or step forward.

"Ok then." The Joker says and turns and leaves the room.

For a split second the men are confused until the doors slam shut and the gas slowly starts filling the room. The men try to run but fall helplessly to the floor laughing madly. They laugh themselves to death.

"It is so hard to find good help." Joker quips to his men who all gulp loudly at his clear threat if they betray him. Caught between The Joker and The Bat is not where any of these men intend to wind up. Suddenly, spending all day stuck in whatever hideout Joker picks doesn't seem too bad.

"Chloe we need to talk about something." Oliver announces.

"I told you no details until he says he is ready. I won't betray his trust Oliver." she answers.

"Not that. I trust you. I know you have that under control. No what I want to know is why you recovered from the Joker gas so much quicker than I did. I caught just a whiff but even with the antidote I was bed ridden for a week. You got a much large dose and were walking around fine the next day. So any ideas?" Oliver poses.

Swallowing Chloe steels herself. "_I should've known he would have noticed._" she mentally quips. Out loud she answers "I don't know. Maybe I have a natural resistance.'

"or a Kryptonite one?" Oliver queries.

"I haven't been able to heal even a paper cut since Brainiac took me over. There is no indication that I still have any power." she answers. As bad as the whole Brainiac ordeal was, it was comforting to know she was no longer a meteor freak, to know she wasn't going to go insane."

"But." Oliver remarks.

"But it's possible. I don't know maybe the power was suppressed due to all Brainiac did to me. I just don't know and I don't think I want to know. Can we just ignore this for a bit?" she pleads

"Ok, but if it happens again we have to form a new plan." he agrees.

Bruce runs through the alley struggling to stay conscious. Joker set him up good this time. This time Joker almost got him. Bruce mentally kicks himself as he thought finding his way into that factory was a little too easy. The way the guards never seemed to be looking at the vents or skylights both well known ways he likes to get around. Thank god for the upgraded armor. Still even it could only prevent the thin depleted uranium spikes from penetrating too deeply. Blood leaked freely from the holes several of the spikes had made and their sharp points caused him pain with every moment but he was alive. The spike that nearly speared his skull had ricocheted up taking his com gear as well as part of his mask/Helmut so he couldn't call for help. Knowing there was no way he could make it cave in his condition especially after Joker blew up the batmobile, he runs towards one of his safe houses. By the time he makes it there, he is short of breathe and the world is spinning. Fumbling open the secret door he tries not to worry about the blood trail leading to this spot as he stumbles inside. He tries to make it to the com but blackness overwhelms him.

Chloe is flying down a sewer tunnel at nearly 200 mph in Batman's latest prototype Batmobile with only a vague notion of where she is going. Since she lost contact with Bruce, she has been terrified he didn't make it out of Joker's trap. Not letting herself believe that, she forces her brain to stay in Watchtower mode. Based on the fact that Bruce's Batmobile's signal is also dead she figures Bruce must be on foot. Also, he is probably injured or she would have heard from him. Standard procedure would be to head for one of the nearby safe houses but which. She doesn't know what side of the factory Bruce exited so she has to guess at which safe house he ran for. The thought of Bruce collapsed helpless in an alley tries to creep in, but she shoves it aside. She will check the streets after she has checked the safe houses.

She finds him in the second safe house. The Watchtower part of her brain notes the blood trail and makes plans to have this safe house scrubbed from the network. Chloe is freaking out a bit. She can't believe Bruce is still alive with the amount of blood pooled around him. She tries to strip off the armor but the metal spikes jutting from all over him make this impossible. Taking the emergency kit from the safe house wall, she applies wound sealant to all his injuries trying to slow the blood loss. She then hits him with a few of Bruce's special drug cocktails trying to buy enough time for her to get him to some real help. Triggering the exit Chloe half carries half drags Bruce to the prototype Batmobile. As gently as she can she loads Bruce into the car. She views it as a very bad sign he doesn't stir or even moan as she does. She drives as fast as she dares back underground and through Gotham's sewer system, old subway tunnels, and a few tunnels she suspects Bruce had made to get to Wayne Enterprises and Lucius. Lucius helps her move Bruce onto a medical gurney and they rush him upstairs to where Dr. Leslie Thompkins waits with her trusted team.

18 long hours later Dr. Thompkins exits the operating room with a grim look. She approaches Lucius and places her arm on his shoulder when she announces "It's bad. I did everything I could but I'm not sure. Even if he lives he may never walk again. The damage to the leg and back muscles is so severe I just don't know. My team will do everything it can. Bruce's will is stronger than anyone's I have ever met. I'm sorry but I always feared this day. Excuse me." As she turns away Lucius can see tears forming in her eyes.

"Can I see him?" Chloe ask drawing looks from everyone.

Nodding her permission Dr. Thompkins goes off somewhere private to cry. Bruce is like a son to her even if she never agreed with his choice. It hurts to know she failed him.

Seeing Bruce wrapped in bandages unconscious on the bed reaffirms Chloe decision. Gentling taking his hand she tries to summon her power. "Please let this work. The world needs him more than it needs me." she whispers. She isn't a hero, he is the hero. The world needs him as much as it needs Oliver or Clark. Sadly nothing happens.

Startling awake a few hours later she looks up to see Alfred's kindly hand gently shaking her shoulder. "I'll take over for awhile. I have some things I would like to say." he says.

"Sure. I really need a coffee anyway. I'll also get to work cleaning up the mess." Chloe answers. Gathering her things she makes her way to the cafeteria, but can't bring herself to buy what they call coffee. Instead she heads for the nearest Java Joe's.

Recharged she heads back to the cave. She won't dignify the thought about how much fun it is to drive this new Batmobile with answer even to her own subconscious. It's just the fastest and most secure method of travel available to her.

At the cave she logs in and checks the police feeds. As she suspected there is also an email message from Gordon. She fires off a quick reply designed to reassure him but doesn't actually tell him anything. Next she calls Oliver. "Still in town? Want to do me a huge favor?" she asks.

Joker waits none too patiently for the news. He watches silently then explodes into motion grabbing a huge wooden mallet and smashing the set to pieces. "Missed again!!!!!" he rants as he breaks other things. His flare of rage spent for the moment he turns to his goons to say "Not all is lost. We know he bleeds. Next time we will get it right." They all nod enthusiastic praying it is the response their mad boss is seeking.

Oliver is a bit uncomfortable in the costume as it wasn't meant for him, but he is impressed at how much protection it provides while still not hampering his movements much. He will have to ask Bruce for the plans. "Be careful whenever a woman asks you for a favor my father warned me. Boy was he right." Oliver quips to the night. Taking a deep breath he runs and jumps off the roof. The dozen or so times he practiced at the cave everything went fine, but doing it out in the real world is a whole different experience. Oliver lets out a sigh of relief as the wind catches his spread cape allowing him to glide over the city. He makes sure to glide over places with enough light so he casts a shadow. The purpose of all this is to make people think Batman is fine.

"Damn, Damn, Damn." The Joker rants as he hears from his various informants that Bats is active already. Joke was certain Batman was badly injured, but some how Bats is back in action the next night. Noticing one his henchmen's scared expression he comments "Why so serious?" The henchmen on either side of the doomed man practically run away from him. A puff of gas later and the Joker happily says to the man's corpse "See isn't a smile so much better."

A week goes by with no sign of improvement in Bruce's condition. Careful to protect Bruce's identity Alfred has circulated the rumor that Bruce has gone over Italy to oversee the production of a new race car for himself. Chloe wasn't shocked to learn Alfred routinely tipped the various media outlets as to Bruce's exploits as it is the perfect way to cover Bruce's other activities, but she was shocked to learn Alfred cashes all the checks he gets for the tips. It makes sense in that if he didn't cash them it would look suspicious. She just wishes she thought of it. She could've made a killing on Oliver's exploits. Although it would be a bit harder for her to explain her involvement in Oliver's life than it is for Alfred. Still it is a brilliant idea. Her respect for Alfred goes up a notch.

When Bruce still has awoken by the end of the next week, the tragic tail of Bruce Wayne crashing his new race car circulates. Oliver continues to play the good sport by covering Gotham as Batman for Bruce.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

By the third week, Oliver has to say "Look I don't mind helping, but I can't keep this up for ever. I have to get back to my missions. I'll stay another week then I have to go."

"I understand" Chloe replies truly disappointed. It probably isn't fair for her to be so disappointed but Oliver is really her only option. Even if Clark wasn't so wrapped up with Metropolis and Lois he would blow the whole dark knight image in about 30 seconds. He just isn't bad ass enough to play Batman. Unfortunately neither are any of the other guys. "Plan B then." she decides.

Sneaking off to Smallville without Oliver catching her is easier than she thought with Lucius covering for her absence and providing transportation. She is pleased to see Clark isn't home. She had timed her visit for when he is normally at the planet but with his super speed you never know when he may show up. Heading into the barn she finds a shovel and heads out into the field. It takes her a few tries but she finds the spot which Clark uses to hide his Kryptonite vault (really just an old root cellar). An hour later and she has the hatch uncovered. Taking a deep breathe she opens the hatch and goes inside. In the root cellar is large lead safe that Clark found god knows where as well as the lead lined gear he wears when handling Kryptonite. Placing several of the larger rocks in her backpack, she recloses the safe and buries the hatch.

Back in Gotham, Lucius hands her the syringe she asked him to prepare. He comments "I studied the samples you brought but I still don't see how they can accelerate Bruce's healing."

"This isn't for Bruce." she admits as she injects herself. Before Lucius can dart forward to grab her she collapses. Pain unlike before floods her causing her to cry out. A moment later the pain passes and she sits up. "Sorry but I wasn't sure you would help if you knew it was for me." She sheepishly tells Lucius.

"You owe me an explanation." he demands with anger but also concern in his voice.

"I was exposed to these rocks growing up in Smallville. They gave me the ability to heal people, but then something very bad happened to me and I lost the power. I'm hoping this injection will kick start my ability so I can heal Bruce. If this works it won't be pretty. What happens is I absorb the injuries of who ever I heal and then recover myself in a few days. I have even died a couple of times, but don't freak out because I always come back." she explains as she gets back to her feet.

"I don't know you very well but it sounds to me like you're about to do something very dangerous. Are you sure you want to try this?" Lucius asks.

"I'm sure. Gotham needs Bruce. I have to help if I can." is her answer.

"Bruce doesn't consider his life any more valuable than anyone else's. If you revive him at the cost of your own life you just may destroy him. He is still reeling form Harvey Dent's and Rachael's deaths." Lucius confides to her.

Thinking that Clark and Bruce aren't so different after all she firms her resolve and answers "If this goes wrong, you'll just have to explain that this is my choice and if he doesn't accept that then he wasting my gift. This is my life to risk just like he does. Don't let him take responsibility for my choices."

"You are a very brave young woman." Lucius remarks.

Pain fills Bruce as light greets his eyes. He is not sure where he is but it is too bright at first. Squinting he sees he is in the Wayne Industries Medical Lab. Dozens of machines are connected to him by cords. Also he notices Chloe of all people asleep on the chair next to him. "I think she was holding my hand when she fell asleep." Bruce moves his limbs testing. Everything is stiff and sore but appears to be working. There is an odd tingly on his skin but it is fading.

Suddenly Dr. Thompson runs in with one of her nurses. She surprises him by not rushing to him but to Chloe instead. Laying Chloe on a gurney, they rush off with Dr. Thompson clearly performing CPR as they go. Pulling his breathing tube out he hoarsely calls out "What's happening?"

Lucius steps into his view saying "She healed you Bruce. I don't know how she did it but she healed you. We didn't think you would ever come out of your comma. Even if you did you most likely would've been crippled. She some how undid that. It cost her though."

Fear gripping Bruce as memories of Rachael float through his mind as he asks "How?"

"She explained that she takes those she heals injuries onto herself. She swore she will recover but I don't think she was as certain of that as she wanted me to believe.' He explains.

"How could you let her! My life isn't worth hers." Bruce shouts.

"It wasn't my decision. It was hers. She chose to risk her life to help you just like you do every time you go out." Lucius counters.

"It's not that same." Bruce answers as he starts pulling wires and tubes ignoring the unhappy beeps this triggers from all the machines.

"No it is." Lucius states.

"I'm so going to kill you when you wake up." Oliver mutters as he sits holding Chloe's still lifeless hand. It has been a week. "_She has never been down this long before_." Oliver's fear tells him before he yells at it to shut up. He won't give up on her. He will stay as long as it takes.

Guilt drives Bruce not to waste the gift Chloe has given him. He hits the streets harder than ever before. His renewed drive combined with Green Arrow's help has Gotham's underworld lying very low. The Joker still manages to avoid him, but Bruce is certain not for much longer. He tries to block out the pain he sees in Oliver's eyes and lets Oliver vent it on the criminals of Gotham while making sure Oliver doesn't cross the line.

After 6 months Clark has to admit it doesn't look like she is coming back. "Oliver, we have to tell Lois. She is sick with worry. Also, she knows I'm lying to her. She will find out on her own soon. We need to tell her. It's time." Clark explains to Oliver in the Batcave.

"How can you just give up on her!!!!!!" Oliver screams. His pain forging into rage he only too happily directs at Clark. "_You wasted so much Chloe offered you and you hurt her too often._" Oliver thinks at Clark.

"Oliver I wish she was coming back, but she isn't. She has never been down this long before. You know that. I want her to come back so badly but it's time to face the reality she isn't." Clark explains to his friend. "Please forgive me Chloe but we need to move on." he whispers. He notices Batman tearing out of the cave in his fancy car part way through the conversation. Clark isn't sure what to make of Batman but the pain and guilt Batman carries over what happened reminds Clark of himself. "_He can't be all bad."_ he grudgingly thinks.

"Fine. Only for Lois though and I'll tell her." Oliver reluctantly agrees. Touching the special case enclosing Chloe's body he whispers to her "They may give up on you but I won't."

Lois punches him, throws things, calls him names even he had never heard off, and eventually collapses crying in his arms. Facing her is one of the hardest things he has ever done. Bruce wanted to be the one. Actually he almost fought Oliver over the matter but in the end conceded the news from a friend was better than from a stranger.

The service is simple and private. Each member of the team saying their private good byes to Chloe in her glass coffin. Oliver may have agreed to the service but he refused to let her by buried or even placed in a regular coffin. This coffin is designed to preserve her body as well as be able to see through so she won't have to endure what she did the time she woke up in the morgue.

The shrine he then sets up in the Watchtower concerns his friends but none have the heart to fight him on it. They too would like to cling to the hope Oliver does and can't bring themselves to take it away from him.

Waking Oliver stretches and notices another red rose has appeared on her coffin. He knows the roses are from Bruce and takes comfort in the fact that someone else hasn't given up on her. Oliver would very much like to blame Bruce but he knows that would only piss Chloe off. This was her decision. Her choice. Not respecting that is the same as not respecting her.

Battered and more than a bit bruised Joker stumbles into one of his few remaining hideouts. Batman came very close this time. Joker had to use all his tricks to escape. Wincing at his broken ribs he notes the price was a high one too. His attention is drawn to noises or more accurately out of place noises. "So more playmate." he thinks grimly. With all the pressure from the Bat most of Gotham's underworld has turned on him. Batman and his green friend have made it clear that anyone who goes near him goes down. Stiffening his backbone, he announces to his guest hiding in the dark. "Don't be rude. Show yourselves. I'd offer you tea but I'm all out of sugar."

Stepping into the open Marcone coldly says "You're done Clown. You pushed the Bat and look what happened! Things are worse than ever! You have to answer for the mess you've made."

"You're fooling yourself. The Bat's seen your true colors and he will never stop. But you're right I should take responsibility for my actions. Be an upstanding citizen and all." He comments as he palms his last gas grenade. Flipping his wrist he throws it. Marcone is saved by one of his goons jumping in front of him while shoving Marcone back. The goon dies in seconds from the gas, but Joker didn't hang around to watch. Taking the distraction, he escaped.

Jim Gordon is having one of those days. The mayor is hollering at him for arresting a large campaign donor without giving the mayor a heads up. They both know Jin didn't give the mayor a heads because he would've tipped off his friend. Adding to his troubles Batman just found evidence that four more of his men are on the take. Three of them he suspected but the 4th he thought was a good kid. "_Just out of the academy. How did they get to him so quickly?_" he wonders frustrated and a bit deflated. Worst of all, the Joker is still roaming free. So when there is a knock at his door he grumpily shouts "What!"

Opening the door The Joker calmly enters Jim's office. "Well Commissioner I've done some thing's I'm proud of and have come to pay my debt to society."

"_Holy shit! How did he get in here?_" Jim frantically wonders while forcing himself not to show any fear. His hand itches to grab his gun from the table, but he resists the urge. "I'm glad you've seen the error of your ways. Have a seat and we can get the paperwork started."

Smiling his creepy smile Joker sits in the seat indicated. He starts "Well, I killed 3 people this morning and ..."

Bruce can't believe The Joker just walked into Jim's office and turned himself in. "_He must have some angle but I just can't see it yet._" Bruce ponders.

A week later The Joker goes to trail. The amount of evidence The Joker turned over on himself ensures he won't get out in the next ten years. He did turn down all the plea bargain deals offered saying "People have to face their own music." So with media following ever step Joker is committed to Arkum Asylum by the end of the month.

With Joker off the streets and all the pressure from Batman and Green Arrow, Gotham's underworld is laying very low. Everyone is waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Tired, sore, and not the least bit encouraged by the fact that Joker is off the streets Oliver stumbles into Watchtower to check on Chloe. He is surprised to see Canary is there. He doesn't think she approves of his vigil. Even he has to admit it has been a year with no sign of change. "What?" he asks.

Canary strides over to him to surprise him with a hug. "She's a lucky girl for you to show such devotion." she mummers.

Confused and a bit angry for reasons he can't figure out, Oliver pushes Canary away. "Get to the point." he demands having no patience for false sympathy.

"The point is she is gone and wouldn't want you to be sitting here day after day night after night." Canary replies holding her distance.

"I spend more time as Arrow then ever before. I'm not wasting my life sitting around. I'm out there fighting the good fight." Oliver declares.

"But that's all you're doing. You don't run with anyone other than Batman. You haven't even checked on Queen Industries in months. She would want you to have more than this." Canary explains.

"I won't give up on her." Oliver states firmly.

"Even is she wants you too?" Canary counters.

"She wouldn't want me to give up on her." Oliver states again.

"Actually I received this yesterday. It says otherwise." Canary says as she slips a DVD into the player.

Chloe appears on the large plasma screen in the center of the room. "Hey. If you are seeing this it means I didn't come back this time. I'm ok with that. Well, no I would've preferred to come back but I don't regret my choice. I knew the risk and took it. Knowing you as I do Oliver you are wondering why I sent this to Canary and not you. The answer is simple she will make sure you watch this and kick your ass if need be. I thought about doing a DVD for everyone but when it comes down to it, you are the only one I want to explain this too. Helping heroes is what I do. It's has been the greatest pleasure of my life to help you and the guys. Sorry Dinah. I mean the team."

With tears on her cheeks she continues "There is so much you and I never said but know I felt it. I wish I'd been braver and I'm glad I wasn't. What we had was too perfect to mess up. Oliver I want you to promise me that you'll let me go. That you'll find someone braver than me. Someone who makes you happy. Please, please do this for me."

Chloe's images freezes as the DVD ends. Oliver feels his heart shatter. Walking up to the screen he touches her cheek "Ok" he promises. He tries to turn away but Dinah grabs him and wraps her arms around him. The reality finally hitting him overwhelms him and long held tears pour forth. Now he knows the real reason Chloe sent Canary. He could never let himself break down in front of any of the guys this way. Canary understands pain and loss in ways the others don't. He holds onto to her as tight as he can as all the pain in his heart tries to escape all at once. She is still holding him when the morning sun lights the Watchtower framing Chloe's glass coffin and making her seem to shine as the angel he knew her as.

Bruce watches Oliver finally grieve on his monitor. Personally he has come to terms with Chloe's sacrifice as much as he ever will. She died for him. He won't forget that or waste what she has given him. Thanks to her The Joker is safely locked away. Thanks to her sacrifice his city is safer. "Thank you." he whispers knowing that where ever she is she hears him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Five years later, Chloe draws one breathe and then another. A long unused silent alarm sounds as she opens her eyes. Finding herself in a box causes her a moment of panic, but the fact she can see out of the box helps her clam herself. It takes a few more minutes to move her arms and then her legs. She tries to push the lid off, but her muscles protest. Panic starts to grab her again, but she turns it to her advantage using the surge of adrenaline to give her the strength to open the case. The glass lid slams into the floor but doesn't shatter. The sound, however, leaves her ears ringing as she sits up. Weakly she hauls herself out of the box. She tries to stand but has to cling to the side of the box as her legs won't support her. Looking around she sees she is in Watchtower, but all her systems are powered down. There isn't any cobwebs or dust so someone has been caring for the place. "I wonder how long I was down this time?" Chloe wonders with the sinking feeling it has been a long time.

Dragging herself across the floor she manages to get herself into her old work chair. Gasping for breathe from the exertion she is temped to let sleep claim her. Her desire to know what she missed is too great and she boots her system. Opening her desk draw she is pleased to see her energy bar stash is still there. Ripping one open she takes a bit. It tastes awful but she forces it down knowing her body needs the boost. Calling up the Daily Planet, she is please to she the headline is by Lois Lane. The date shocks her. She was down over six years. Her mind reels as she tries to grasp all that means. Her whole world will have changed. How will she fit back in? It is too much and she blacks out.

A sharp odor causes her to wake coughing. A gloved hand is holding smelling salts under her nose. Focusing on her caregiver she sees it is Batman and not Green Arrow as she hoped. "You didn't say you would be down this long." he states matter of factly causing her to laugh.

"I didn't know." she quips.

"How do you feel?" he ask while watching her ever movement.

"Weak and hungry." she answers.

"Well, let's focus on food first, then we can see about the weakness. I would say being down so long you have lost most of your muscle mass. Just in case I've a specialist I'd like you to see. She is waiting in the hall." Bruce continues.

"Oh joy, poked and prodded." Chloe snarks. "In a minute, I need to talk to the guys, Oliver in particular first." she declares.

"Perhaps it would be better to make sure this is permanent first? You don't want to upset them unnecessarily. Frankly, you should take some time to get yourself reoriented before facing them. You have been through an incredible ordeal." Bruce commands despite phrasing it as a question.

Muttering under her breathe, Chloe then nods her agreement.

Dr. Thompkins' pleasant demeanor makes it easy for Chloe to tolerate all her questions and tests. In the end, Dr. Thompkins can find nothing wrong with Chloe that food and exercise can't cure. "Bruce as far as my tests show, she is going to be fine. However, I've never dealt with anything like her ability before, so I can't promise anything."

"I understand." Bruce replies.

"Hey sitting right here." Chloe quips.

Turning to face Chloe, Dr. Thompkins hugs Chloe, as she says "Thank you for what you did for Bruce. He means a lot to me. I can't thank you enough."

"It's what I do Doc, no biggy." Chloe says trying to play down the situation.

After the Dr. leaves Chloe digs into the massive pile of food Bruce bought her. He got all her favorites, which in her mind just confirms he is the world's greatest detective since she didn't tell him any of them. Stuffed to the gills, she lets Bruce carry her across the room and into the bathroom to clean up. He clinically undresses her and places her into a hot bath. Once he is sure she won't slid under the water he leaves her to soak for a bit. When she is ready to get out, she calls for him. He returns to lift her out. He helps her dry off and then dress in new clothes. He picked a loose sweat shirt and sweat pants along with comfortable undergarments. Chloe is too tired to be embarrassed at him helping her into her granny underwear. After settling her into bed, he goes off to couch to rest himself.

Chloe feels a bit guilty not calling the guys right away but she has to admit she is more than a bit afraid to face them Oliver in particular. "Another day or two won't make a difference." she tells herself as she drifts off to sleep.

Waking early, Chloe tries to quietly get out of bed and into the wheel chair that appeared next to her bed but Bruce hears her and is there in seconds to help her.

"I thought you would sleep longer." Bruce observes.

"Six years I think is enough for anyone." she quips.

"Let me get you some breakfast then we can get started." Bruce states.

"Huh?" Chloe says still a bit foggy pre-coffee.

"You lost a lot of muscle ton. We need to rebuild it. I'll help you for the first few days until you feel strong enough to talk to everyone else. Then we'll get you into a physical therapy program." he explains.

"How am I going to talk to them? It's been six years!!" Chloe says with more than a bit of panic in her voice.

"They are your friends. They'll be very glad to see you again. They never stopped hoping." Bruce tells her.

She appreciates the white lie but hopes her friends have gotten on with their lives. Although she hopes a certain archer hasn't completely forgotten her. "_He's worth the risk._" she decides.

Chloe isn't sure if it's a side effect of her power or what but it only takes her a day of working with Bruce to be able to stand on her own. Well not completely on her own, she needs a cane. Still she is glad to have some of her independence back. As to Bruce she is grateful for all his help but boy is he a brutal task master.

"I think tomorrow is the day." she announces at dinner.

"Are you certain? It has only been two days." Bruce inquires.

"No but I need to. If I were them, I'd want to know as soon as possible." she explains.

"As you wish." Bruce replies while not so subtly sliding another portion onto her plate.

Chuckling Chloe forces herself to eat it. "_I've eaten more than even Bart._" she is amazed.

Chloe debated calling first, but decided she needed to do this in person. Beside she bets Bruce has already alerted everyone so they can be prepared. Steadying herself emotionally she puts on her best smile and strides (or as close as she can manage with the cane) into Oliver's penthouse. "Hey Ollie Look who woke up." she quips then freezes when she see Ollie kissing, rather passionately, Dinah as they lean over the back of his sofa. Neither is wearing much leaving no doubt as to the nature of their relationship if the kissing wasn't clear enough. She does take some small satisfaction when he drops Dinah in his shock at seeing her.

"Chloe?" he stammers his brain clearly overloaded.

"In the flesh." she answers suddenly very uncomfortable. "_I should have seen Clark first. He would've warned me. Why didn't Bruce?_" her brain struggles with.

His brain reengaging Oliver says "Chloe!" and he runs over to her. He grabs her in a massive smothering hug only to release her a second later when he remembers he is only in his boxers.

"Glad to know your back." Dinah states not entirely sincerely as she picks herself off the floor. It nearly killed Oliver getting over Chloe. Dinah can't watch him go through that again.

"Well, I just wanted you to know I'm ok. We can talk later when you're um." Chloe stumbles over.

Oliver realizing how hard seeing him with Dinah must be, he tries to think of something charmingly brilliant to explain but all that comes out is "umm."

Dinah saves him by saying to Chloe "Nonsense, sit yourself down. Ollie get dressed. I'm going out."

Obediently Chloe sits as Oliver rushes into "their" bedroom to throw some clothes on. Dinah stops next to Chloe. "It nearly killed him. If you hurt him again I'll kill you." and then she walks out of the apartment. Safe in the elevator, Dinah allows a single tear to make its way down her cheek. She always knew he would leave her if Chloe came back. It still hurts thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It is a long awkward silence as they stare across at each other, each searching for the words to crack the silence, but each failing. Finally, Oliver says "I got your DVD." He tries to say more, but can't find a way to say all that needs to be said.

"I meant it." she replies. Looking inward she realizes she did and does. She is glad Oliver didn't waste 6 years waiting for her. They had never even been on an actual date. His happiness is what matters. She hopes he is happy, even as a small part of her prays he isn't.

Standing Oliver walks onto his balcony and says over his shoulder "I didn't want to let you go. Even after I got your DVD, I didn't want too. I realized that you wanted me too. It made me think about what I'd want for you had it been me lying there." Turning to face her he continues "I'd want you to move on as well. I'd want you to be happy. Having said that I still feel I betrayed you by letting you go."

Going over to him she places her hand on his shoulder, too afraid to touch his skin she answers "No you didn't do anything wrong. I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy. I'll admit it was hard walking in here and seeing you two together. Still, we never even went on a date Oliver. There was no us."

"That's a lie and we both know it. I do regret not telling you. Not being enough of a man to be worthy of you." Oliver confesses.

"What we had was too precious for me to risk changing it. If I wasn't a coward things might have been different. As to being worthy, you are an incredible man Oliver Queen. I'm not talking about Green Arrow, I'm talking about you Ollie." she says with such intensity.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Sidekick, but we both know I would've just messed it up. Back then I let my fear and insecurity rule too much of my life. You wouldn't have had to pull me back from the edge otherwise." Oliver tells her as he wraps her hand in his.

His hand closing over hers throws her mind off track for a moment then she replies "Look at my history. Not exactly a dating/relationship guru either." finishing with a light chuckle.

Chuckling with her Oliver states "It doesn't matter now anyway. We had a chance and we wasted it. I learned from that mistake. I considered it a final lesson, no a final gift from you. With Dinah I'm trying to be better."

"You're happy with her?" Chloe asks not sure which answer she wants to hear.

Pausing for a minute he answers "Honestly, yes. I didn't expect to be." Summing his courage he continues "In the beginning I was using her. She was convenient and sympathetic. I could talk to her about my real life. That it led to something more than just sex after a mission was a surprise to me."

Focusing her will on not crying, she pastes on a small smile as she meets his eyes. She can see Dinah is in there. "Good." she whispers trying to make it sound like she really means it.

The hard part over, they move onto her resurrection, her plans, his plans, updates on the league. She falls asleep at some point only to wake wrapped in blankets on the sofa. The smell of coffee and food clues her into what he was up to while she napped. She notices that Dinah's coat that Dinah didn't take earlier is now gone. She wonders if she could be so cool about an ex-love showing up on her boyfriend's doorstep. She doubts it.

* * *

As hard as seeing Oliver was, she is feeling better about life when she gets back to the Wacthtower. Unfortunately, she limps in to find Clark pinning Bruce to wall demanding "Where is she!!"

She is surprised to see just how angry Clark is. He normally keeps a tight reign on his temper. "I'm right here." she quips with a smile.

Dropping Bruce, Clark zips over to her. "You're ok?" he asks.

"Yes, I'm fine." she says then adds when Bruce clears his throat "I'll need some physical therapy, but nothing major."

"That's great. I really thought you weren't coming back this time. It was only when I noticed Bruce lurking that I realized you'd woken up. Why didn't you call me?" Clark stammers his anger disappearing, with a bit of hurt replacing it.

"It's been six years Clark. I needed sometime to adjust. It was hard enough talking to Oliver. I just wasn't up for you and Lois. Are you guys married yet?" Chloe inquires.

"Lois and I aren't together. We tried it, but Superman got in the way." Clark explains sorrow clear in his voice.

"She left you for another hero?" Chloe asks confused earning a quiet chuckle from Bruce still lurking in the background.

"I'm Superman actually. Lois named me before she knew. When I told her she was so pissed. She wants nothing do with me because I lied to her for so long. Because I didn't trust her with my secret. Because I manipulated her using my double identity. It got so bad between us she tried to quit the Planet. Perry wouldn't let her, as Superman gives her too many exclusives. Of course this just infuriated her more. Seeing how upset she was, I did leave the Planet. It gives me more time to be Superman, but I do miss it. Still it is for the best." Clark rambles out.

"Oh Clark I'm so sorry to hear that. I'd hope you guys could work things out." Chloe says as she strokes his arm lovingly. It's kind of nice to be distracted by Clark's issues and away from her own pain.

"It's my fault and in the past. Enough about my stuff. Are you really ok?" Clark says.

"Yes or I will be." Chloe honestly answers with a tilt of her head to emphasize her point.

"Do you need anything?" Clark starts to ask, but then looks away out the window. He looks back at Chloe with a conflicted expression.

"Go Clark, Bruce is taking care of me." Chloe replies with a playful shove towards the open balcony.

"It's a robbery. It shouldn't take too long." Clark promises.

"To be honest Clark, I'm kind of wiped after talking to Oliver. Can we do this tomorrow?" she pleads.

"Ok." Clark answers just before he flies off.

"Wow! He can fly now. That is so cool." Chloe thinks.

"Do you want to rest?" Bruce asks coming out of the shadows. While he didn't leave he did fade into the background to give them some privacy. He knew about the Lois/Clark situation not because Clark had ever confided in him, but because he pays attention to all the details. It was very interesting to see this side of Clark. He and Bruce don't exactly see eye to eye.

"I'm tired, but don't think I can sleep. My brain is a bit overwhelmed." Chloe confesses.

"A light work out will ensure you do sleep." Bruce answers and then smiles at Chloe's groan. They both know his definition of a light workout isn't anywhere near hers.

* * *

The press swarms the gates as they start to open forcing Arkum's guards and Gotham PD to lock arms to keep them back. A somber dressed man walks through the gates. "Joker any statement?' "Do you really expect everyone to believe you're cured?" are just a few of remarks shouted by the assembled media.

"Thanks to Dr. Quinzel you'll see I'm a whole new man" the cured Joker calmly replies before climbing into the waiting taxi.

* * *

Six months later, Chloe is amazed at how easily she can handle the obstacle course Bruce has arranged for her. Unlike Clark and Oliver, Bruce never tries to big brother her. In fact, he is the opposite, always pushing her farther than she thought possible. She thought the workouts Oliver used to put her through had put her in shape. They don't hold a candle to the routine Bruce pushed her through. Her body is lean and strong. She has never been in this kind of shape.

She doesn't hit the streets, but she does wear a costume. Bruce tried insisting she needed one to protect her identity as well as her body but she refused. At least until the rat Bat casually suggested she wear one at a league meeting which promptly set the guys on her. She had looked to Canary for help, but Canary stayed quiet on this topic which was disappointing as they had back each other up in the past as the only girls on the team. Having no other choice Chloe agreed to wear the thing. It did give her new insight why Clark held off wearing a formal costume for so long, as she felt like an idiot at first.

These days she actual finds it makes her feel more like one of the team. The alloys and materials used are surprisingly comfortable. The weight took some getting used too, but her improved physical shape more than compensates. Also, the amenity it provides she finds exciting. The look of gratitude mixed with wonder on that woman's face she saved from a mugger that one time is permanently burned into her brain. It wasn't like she snuck out to patrol. The woman was getting attacked in the alley right next to Watchtower. What was she supposed to do? Still she expected one hell of lecture from the gang once Bruce found out. He impressed her again by not mentioning the incident to the guys.

"You're day dreaming. Focus." Bruce scolds from the darkness.

Redoubling her efforts she finishes the course landing dramatically right next to Bruce. He doesn't say a word but she catches approval in his eyes. "You ready for the field. I think it will help you better understand the team's needs if you have some more field experience. Also, I think it will hone your instincts.

Trying very hard not to jump like a school girl as this such a huge complement from the man how normally compliments you by only pointing out the one thing you did wrong instead of twenty, Chloe schools her feature as she snarks "You can explain this to my big brothers."

"The league has no single leader; they have no say on the subject." Batman replies.

"Ya right. You clearly aren't as smart as I thought you were if you think that." Chloe grumbles dreading the combine Oliver/Clark smothering. They have been even worse since she came back from the dead. She swears Clark has convinced Oliver she is their five year old baby sister. It has not helped their relationship. Oliver and her are almost strangers now a days. Clark is still upset she chooses to spend so much time in Gotham. He even told Bruce that Bruce can't protect Chloe the way he can, and Bruce should push Chloe to come back to Metropolis all with her standing not five feet away. She could've killed Clark for that remark no matter how well he means. Bruce's reply that she didn't need him to protect her royal pissed Clark off. She nearly kissed him for it.

It is harder than in practice maneuvering around Gotham. She can still feel the red on her cheeks from when she tripped over that small low chimney pipe a few roofs back. Bruce never said a word. He didn't even help her up or stop to wait for her. She still can't decide if she is thankful for that or annoyed he didn't show any concern. She would never admit this to the guys, but it is sometimes nice to have handsome men worried about you. Bruce treats her like a professional but nothing else. He has seen her naked almost as many times as Jimmy did and he hasn't even "checked" her out, not even once. It's not like she wants a relationship or anything, but her ego does like a boost now and again.

A siren catches her attention and she adjusts her course. Peering over the rooftop she can see a shattered store window through which two goons are exiting. Checking her surroundings she spots their getaway car and their lookout. Judging by the way the move she suspects they are small timers, but as Bruce drilled into her she doesn't relax her guard. Thinking of Bruce she can't see him, but knows he is nearby. "Final exam I guess." she thinks as she swoops down behind the lookout. A quick strike to the back of the guy's head drops him. She catches him before he falls and lowers him quietly. Next she sneaks up to the getaway car. She pulls some tire spikes from her belt and spreads them under the tires. She doesn't want to alert the driver by blowing the tire before his companions get in the car. A few seconds later the guys from the store jump into the car. Leaping up from behind the trunk, she throws gas pellets into the car as she clears the roof. Landing on the hood she checks to see if the goons are all out. The driver and one of the thugs are down, but the third managed to open his door and coughing he stumbles away. Not giving him a chance to recover she leaps off the hood into a leap kick knocking the guy down. Before he has a chance to react she finishes him with another kick, this time to his head. Scanning the area first, she then uses the plastic zip tie cuffs to tie them all up. As a Police car pulls up, she is gliding up into to the night on her grapple line.

Watching Chloe in action from his vantage point Bruce marvels at how she moves. Even his considerable will has been tested having her under his roof so often. Pride fills him as she executes her attack nearly flawlessly. Well, he can see several things he would have done differently, but overall she did fantastic. He still can't believe Oliver let her get away from him. Sure Canary is great hero, but she isn't the woman Chloe is. Moving to meet her when she grapples away from her handy work, he comments "Good work."

Chloe misses a step when Bruce gives her a straight up compliment. Unable to keep the grin off her face she prays her mask hides enough of it so she doesn't lose the ground she just gained. With new confidence she heads out into the night with Bruce.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Clark struggles weakly against his binds trying to summon enough strength to break free, but the Kryptonite in the room has zapped too much of his powers. He looks over at Lois still unconscious tied near him. It's all his fault she is in this mess. He has to find a way to save her. Looking around he notices a bit of metal that broke off when Metallo slammed him into the cast iron furnace. Stretching his leg he just manages to catch it with his toe. It costs him some more skin but he manages to slide down the pole he is tied to far enough to grab the bit of metal. He stands again and palms it so he can start sawing at his ropes. He knows he doesn't have much time before Metallo returns so he works as quickly as he can. After several minutes he is able to snap his ropes. The effort has cost him though. His Kryptonite exposure is nearing lethal levels. He needs to get out of the room now, but he can't leave Lois. He takes his bit of metal and starts cutting her bonds. By the time he has her free he can't stand. Never willing to give up, he drapes her over his shoulder and drags both of them towards the door. As he reaches it, it opens admitting Metallo.

"Noble effort." Metallo remarks as he then kicks Clark in the stomach sending him and Lois flying across the room. Lois hits a pillar and spins around landing out of Clark's sight. He prays she is ok.

"It's me you want. Let her go." Clark pleads. He tries to stand but his legs fail him. "Please" he begs.

"I like to hear you beg. It won't save either of you though." Metallo remarks. He bends down and grabs Clark by the hair. Lifting Clark up he drags Clark over to the corner Lois landed in. Metallo is surprised to not find Lois there.

"_Oh thank Rao she woke up. Get out Lois, get out._" Clark silently pleads.

"Now were did your girlfriend get to? Come out, Come out." Metallo taunts.

Unexpectedly a batarang sails out of the darkness and slams into Metallo. A small explosion happens a moment later blowing open Metallo's chest piece. Another batarang quickly follows. This one has a line attached. This batarang digs into the chunk of Kryptonite in Metallo's chest. Realizing his danger, Metallo drops Clark and grabs for the line. He isn't quick enough and the Kryptonite is pulled free leaving Metallo standing there powerless. Yet another batarang soars up to the ceiling to knock the chunk tied up there loose. Both chunks disappear and a shattering of glass implies his rescuer threw them out the window.

Clark's strength suddenly flooding back confirms this. Slowly standing he calls out "Batman thanks for the save. I guess I owe you one."

"You owe me way more than one." a female costume glad hero says as she lands next to him.

"Chloe" Clark blurts out.

"Don't worry Superman Metallo didn't go after her, just you and Lois." Chloe replies covering for Clark's slip.

Realizing his slip, Clark stammers "Oh good." "Where's Lois? Is she ok?" he next asks.

"This way." Chloe directs him leaving Metallo standing alone in the room.

Outside Chloe shows Clark were she stashed Lois. "She's hurt. The arms definitely broken. Overall I think she'll be fine." Chloe explains while pointing out the splint she put on Lois's right arm.

"Thank you. This is all my fault. Lois is constantly a target because of her link to me." Clark complains.

"Clark Lois finds trouble as easily as she breathes. If not for you she would've died dozens of times by now." Chloe consoles him.

"Maybe she wouldn't take such risks if she didn't know Superman was looking out for her." Clark points out.

Making a noise similar to a crossed laugh/grunt Chloe remarks "Lois is Lois. You should know that better than anyone else."

"I don't know." Clark gloomily answers. Looking up he meets her eyes as he changes the subject "Oliver know you're hitting the streets?"

Looking away for a second Chloe answers "I make my own decisions. I don't need a lecture from either of you."

"You know it's only because we worry so much." Clark counters.

"No less than the worry I feel when you guys go out. Bruce has trained me well. Add to that the armor and gadgets and I can hold my own." she explains.

Sighing Clark concedes "You did just save me, so a lecture isn't fair is it."

"You're learning Smallville." Chloe says imitating Lois for a second.

"It's the invulnerable skin. It takes a lot to get through it." Clark jokes back surprising Chloe.

"He never used to be able to laugh at himself. Glad to see he has loosened up a bit." Chloe thinks. "Hey, are you back with Lois?" Chloe inquires suddenly suspicious of Clark's behavior.

"Sort of. We are keeping low key this time. Dating." Clark explains even as a grin creeps onto his face.

"That's awesome. I told you, you guys are destined for each other." Chloe happily remarks.

"Ugh my head." Lois mummers as she regains consciousness.

"On that note." Chloe comments then fires a grapple line to swing away.

Watching her swing away Clark has to admit Chloe has come along way from the girl he grew up with. He just hopes she will be ok. It's a dangerous world she's living in. Again all his fault. If not for helping him, who knows where she would have ended up. Definitely in a safer career.

"God damn it. This has nothing to do with her." Oliver screams losing his patience with yet another fight.

"Oh so what about this?" Canary demands as she slams the tracking data on the table.

"I worry about her, so I keep tabs. Just like I do with the rest of the league." he fires back.

"Bullshit. You've always wanted her. You just settled for me." Canary shouts then grabs her coat as she storms out. That son of bitch has lied to her for the last time. She knows he isn't always where he claims to be. She gave him the benefit of the doubt until she found the scarf. A gift from "her" covered with her scent. If he truly loved her why hide that memento? "If she wants him she can have him but not before I settle with her." she decides.

Wacthtower is having a boring night. "Never a criminal around when you want one." she muses. She finds her thoughts drifting to Bruce. She actually misses him. "_He'll be back in a week or two. Africa isn't that far._" she reminds herself. Thinking back to meeting the talking gorilla from a city of talking gorillas, she recalls her reaction. It had really thrown her for a loop. That's tough to do after all she's seen. She hopes she didn't embrace herself too much. The gorilla seemed nice enough, well for a gorilla. Laughing to herself she can see why Bruce gets along with them as they were both straight to business in the same gruff way. A figuring approaching her position catches her attention. Changing into a ready stance she then relaxes when she sees its just Canary. "_Wonder what she is doing in Gotham?_" she wonders a second before Canary's fist nearly shatters her jaw.

"What the hell?" Chloe shouts as she rolls back to her feet and raises her guard.

"Don't give me that. I found out about you too. I guess I always knew deep down." Canary shouts.

"Huh?" Chloe answers even though she has a sinking feeling were this going.

"I found your scarf. I know he isn't always were he claims to be. Well you can have him but first I'm going to kick your ass." Canary fires back.

"Whoa time out." Chloe says as she dances back from Canary's attack. Canary doesn't stop forcing Chloe to block Canary's blows. After a few minutes on the defensive Chloe is getting tired of this. "Clearly Oliver screwed up, but this isn't going to fix that." Chloe tries to reason with Canary.

When Canary pulls back, Chloe thinks she managed to get through to her but then Canary screams. Luckily Chloe's mask has special earplugs that automatically protect her ears from the sound. They do nothing to help with the shockwaves though. Chloe is thrown off her feet then slams into a chimney. "Ok you want a fight. You got it sister.' a now angry Chloe shouts over the noise.

Charging she lets Canary think she is walking right into another sonic blast, but just as Canary opens her mouth, Chloe leaps high over her. As she clears Canary she throws a double kick into Canary's back knocking Canary to the ground. Landing on her hands, Chloe flips back to her feet and dives on top off Canary. They roll around pounding each other for a few minutes before they break apart. Each is sore and breathing hard. "You know Bart would pay a fortunate to see this." Chloe snarks breaking the tension causing Canary to break out laughing. Chloe joins her and they giggle themselves silly.

"I'm not sneaking around with Oliver. I won't say the thought hadn't crossed my mind. It's part of the reason I stayed away after our big talk." Chloe says changing the subject back to the moment.

Suddenly sobbing again Canary confesses "I know. If you were, I could fight that. It's how he remembers you that I can't fight. You're on this pedestal. I'm such an idiot. I knew what a mess he was when we thought you were gone but I kidded myself into thinking he loves me. I should've just left it at the sex."

Wrapping a comforting arm on Canary, Chloe says "It's impossible to be close to Oliver and not fall for the big idiot. When we talked he made it clear to me he loves you."

"I think he wants to but." Canary replies. "It started with him disappearing from time to time, then I caught him going through old photos of you, and the final straw was finding your scarf."

"Scarf? I don't remember giving Oliver any of mine or losing one." Chloe offers now curious as to what he is up to.

"Great. Now it's someone else." Canary grumbles.

"I don't know. Oliver is usually a straight shooter pardon the pun." Chloe comments. "Why don't I talk to him? See if I can make some sense out of this." she offers.

Chloe can see the jealousy still hot in Canary's eyes, still Canary nods. "At least I'll know." Canary comforts herself.

Standing Chloe helps Canary up.

After taking Canary home, she heads to Oliver's penthouse. Not surprising he isn't home. Checking the hidden room, she confirms his gear is gone. Hitting the streets of Star City Chloe goes in search of Green Arrow to find out what's going on.

She finds him in an unusual spot, perched on a gargoyle looking out over the ocean while at the same time staring at something in his hand. "Hey." she calls.

"Figured she was going to see you. Sorry." Oliver says clearly depressed.

"No biggy, we had a girl to girl talk." Chloe answers.

"So you got the black eye earlier." Oliver remarks knowingly.

"She's upset. It sounds like she has some reason too. What's going on?" Chloe queries.

"This" he says handing her the thing in his hand: a box. Opening the box she can see a beautiful engagement ring resting inside.

It's the ring she dreamed of one day getting from him. It hurts knowing he means to give it to someone else. Smiling she says "It's beautiful, Ollie. She'll love it."

Looking back out over the ocean to avoid the pain in Chloe's eyes he explains "I've had it for months now. Trying to decide if it's fair to ask her. I didn't even know I had your scarf until she found it and freaked out."

"So this is why you've been disappearing?" Chloe asks.

"It's such a big thing to ask, particularly, in this business. Life will never be normal for us. Is it even right to ask? There is so much involved. For example: how could we have kids knowing any kids we have would be in constant danger? Does that mean we have to give this up? I know I can't. I can't ask her too. Oh Chloe what am I supposed to do?" Oliver rambles.

"Ask her." Chloe answers never more sure of anything. "Heroes or otherwise, life will always have challenges. If I learned anything from my past mistakes, I can't let it keep me from being happy. Don't let it keep you from being happy." she implores turning his head so he has to meet her eyes. So he can see she really wants him to have his happy ending.

When Bruce gets back he surprises her again when he says "Good job." as he reads the wedding announcement of Oliver and Dinah in the Daily Planet.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chloe is very surprised, shocked even, when she gets the call from Dinah to be a bride's maid in the wedding. Chloe gladly accepts, hoping this is the sign things between them have improved. They never spoke after the night she accused Chloe of having an affair with Oliver. However, their work relationship did improve with Dinah standing up for her on more than one occasion.

One thing she misses about Metropolis is her girlfriends, even self focused Lois. In Gotham she hasn't devoted any time to a personal life. She doesn't even attend formal events with Bruce any more once rumors started they were actually dating. Neither wants that kind of attention. She laughs thinking of when Bruce asked her to start picking his dates for these events. He always picked models, actresses or other famous people, and wanted her help to improve Bruce's public image without really finding him a match. It was easy to find successful female doctors, lawyers, business owners, etc only too willing to go on a date with Bruce Wayne even if it was framed as merely an escort. Chloe didn't have a clue what kind of woman might actually hold Bruce's attention, as he is so obsessed with Batman that she really didn't worry about Bruce falling for any of them. "_Not that I actually care who he dates/sleeps with._" she tells herself.

Alfred does regularly insist she leave the cave and the grounds. She hated those hours at first, but she learned to slip in more training in the form of relaxation. Skydiving, parasailing, shark diving, cross country skiing, and a whole ton of other activities she always thought about, but never did fit the bill perfectly. Just the right mix of having fun with some work that she didn't feel too guilty being out of the cave. Bruce even goes with her sometimes, just not very often. She is continually amazed at the pace he keeps. Juggling Batman, Wayne Corp, and a huge number of social engagements mostly charities.

* * *

Quietly Joker has been rebuilding. Thanks to his Doctor's wonderful advice and aid, he has managed to gather Gotham most ruthless and insane citizens. These men and woman aren't driven by something as petty as money. They understand his vision and are all too eager to help him fulfill it.

* * *

Chloe is finishing her patrol when her scanner alerts her to a silent alarm nearby. Changing her course she goes to investigate. She is surprised to see clown masked men loading stolen cargo from a docked ship onto a truck. "_The Joker? He hasn't been active since before he went to Arkum. He must be up to his old tricks._" she thinks. Knowing how dangerous The Joker can be she pauses to call back into the League network, something she rarely does, but with Bruce out of town she wants backup if she needs it. Leaving a homing signal open, she glides closer. Sure enough she can see The Joker standing by himself opening on the deck of the ship. "_Too openly. This must be a trap._" she realizes. She is about to pull out when she sees a woman making her way along the alley. She is holding a camera and trying to get close enough for a picture. "_Was I really that stupid?_" Chloe ponders as she watches the woman about to get herself into trouble.

Swooping down quietly she clamps her hand on the woman's mouth as she grabs her and pulls both of them to safety back on the roof. "Look this isn't a safe place right now." Chloe explains.

"You said a mouthful sister." the woman replies as she pulls a gun and fires.

Instead of a bullet racing towards her, it's a large boxing glove. It slams into Chloe knocking her back, but she stops herself from going over the edge. At least until the woman follows up with a flip kick. Off balance, Chloe falls. She fires a batline to save herself and swings for another building. The angle is wrong so she ends up slamming into the side of the building instead. Not wanting to be a sitting duck by hanging there, she is forced to drop to the ground. Bullets are striking all around her. Forcing aside her panic she falls back on her training. Running, flipping, and jumping to get clear of the alley she landed in.

Unfortunately, Joker is waiting for her and a net pops across the alley just as she is exiting it. She manages to jump over part but her legs get tangled and she lands hard. Before she can get free goons pile onto her, striking with sledgehammers, brass knuckles, bats and even boards. The furious assault leaves her bruised and dazed, but not beaten. Smashing a mixture of gas pellets on the ground she manages to drive off her attackers as they cough and then succumbed to the knockout gas. Still hidden by the smoke pellets in the mix, she takes a moment to free herself. Knowing she is in trouble she triggers her emergency signal as well as remotely summoning the Batmobile. Her hope for escape takes a hit when she sees 3 missiles slam into the Batmobile as it approaches. The car flips over and skids sideways. Still it provides a bit of a distraction allowing Chloe a moment to collect herself. Several goons are firing into her smoke screen, but their bullets are just adding to her bruises and not penetrating her armor. Flipping a handful of flash pellets above her head she then fires a grapple line to pull through the flashes so anyone tracking her will be blinded. Her ploy works and she makes it back to the roof. There she races to the far side hoping to dive off into the water. As she is running out of the corner of her eye she can see Joker waving a black box at her. "_Oh crap, he wired the building._" her frantic mind fears. Sure enough a second later, explosive charges disguised as pipes and vents start exploding al around her. Taking a desperate leap she just clears the roof before it is completely engulfed by the blasts.

For a brief moment, she thinks she made it until a large junk of debris collides with the back of her head not only nearly knocking her out, but worse throwing off her dive so instead of cleanly breaking the water's surface she slams into sideways. This angle makes the water nearly hard as concrete. The impact causes her to blackout for a second. Coming to a moment later she finds her armor dragging her down to the river's bottom. Somehow she manages to claw her way to the surface and onto the pier. Exhausted, hurting from head to toe, she grimly sees a pair of purple pants standing over her. Since she is fading in and out she doesn't catch all Joker says, but one phrase sticks "Wrong fish boys, throw her back." Hands lift her and then toss her back into the water. She can see The Joker waggling his fingers at her as she sinks.

Knowing if she doesn't do something fast, she is dead she fumbles through her belt looking for something. Finding a breather she slips it into her mouth tasting blood as she does. She tries to swim but her legs aren't working right. Too badly injured to do more she lets the current drag her along the bottom as she slips in and out of consciousness. She isn't sure when or exactly how but she wakes up on a rough stone beach. She hears someone coughing next to her. Turning her causes her vision to swim again. A costume clad Bart is coughing up half of Gotham River.

Noticing she is looking at him he says between coughs "Oh Chloeliciouos, don't do that again."

She tries to say something, but can't make her mouth work. She manages a smile before she passes out again.

* * *

The next time she wakes she is heavily bandaged and cast lying in a soft bed. She can see various machines hooked up to her showing her vitals. They don't look too bad. A snore causes her to jump which turns out to be a really bad idea as pain erupts from all over. "Shit, that hurts." she cries out.

This startles her sleeping guest awake. She is surprised to see it's Bruce. "How do you feel?" he asks.

"Like The Joker blew up the building I was on, and then tried to drown me." she snarks.

"You're lucky Bart found you. You are in bad shape. Why did you go after him by yourself?" Bruce probes.

"I didn't want to. There was this woman whom I thought was a reporter about to get herself into trouble, but she was in on it. It was a very good trap I have to say." Chloe remarks.

"I saw the after math. It made it hard to figure out exactly what went down. I'm glad you survived. Rest, while I go let you're friends know you're awake." Bruce states.

"The trap was for you, you know." Chloe tells him.

"I know. I'm sorry you got caught in it." Bruce apologizes then raises his hand as he continues "I'm not commenting on your choices. It's just that it hurts me when those I care about get hurt because of me. Ok?" Bruce explains showing more emotion than in all the time she has spent with him.

"Ok." she concedes putting her "It's my life" speech away for another time. She'll probably need it when Oliver or Clark shows up. She finds herself wishing they would give her same respect Bruce does.

* * *

Sure enough later that day Chloe finds herself pleading "Calm down Clark. I'll be fine."

"Calm down! You have 2 broken legs, several broken ribs, lord knows how many bruises. You're lucky to be alive." Clark rants.

"Yes, I'm lucky. Joker did almost kill me. That's part of the risk with this job. A job I happen to love enough to die for. A job I won't give up no matter what." Chloe fires back. She had hoped since she saved his ass a few months back he wouldn't come on so strong but he was instantly back in full "I told you this was too dangerous" mode.

"This is your fault." Clark stays turning on Bruce who is standing in the doorway. "This maniac is your responsibility. You should've handled him. Now I have to clean up your mess." Clark says as he starts to storm out.

Bruce grabs him by the shoulder to say "I know you have power, but don't go underestimating The Joker. It'll get you killed. I want him as bad as you do. Work with me and we'll take him down the right way."

Flipping Bruce's arm off hard enough to make Bruce step back, Clark angrily answers "You had you're chance. Now it's a job for Superman."

"Clark" Chloe calls after him.

"Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on him." Bruce promises her.

"Don't forget to watch out for yourself." she quips.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

About an hour after Bruce leaves Lois shows up. Rushing in she gently, for Lois anyway, grabs Chloe's hand causing Chloe to wince. "Thank god you weren't killed. What were you thinking driving home so late in that weather?" she scolds. Lois clear concern takes the sting out of the words.

Struggling to remember exactly what Bruce said he used as a cover story, Chloe replies "It didn't seem that bad. Besides it wasn't my fault there was a rabbit or something that darted across the road. It's all kind of fuzzy still."

"You have to take better care of yourself. Do I have to set Smallville on you?" Lois teases.

"Please don't. Clark means well but he thinks he is my big brother." Chloe playfully pleads.

"Well I've gotten used to him being around so I suppose I can spare you, but only if you promise to take better care." Lois answers.

"Deal" Chloe agrees.

In a seedy part of Gotham

The Joker has no idea what he did to bring Big Blue (aka: Superman) down on him but he is furious to have so much of his hard work destroyed by this Out of Towner. Joker had tried using his Joker gas on big blue, but it didn't have an affect. Big Blue just used his super breathe to blow all Joker's precious gas into space. Joy buzzer wasn't any more effective. Gloomy Joker wandered his hideout kicking random things or people as he tried to think of something that would work.

"Puddin check this out." His precious girlfriend says handing him a printout.

"So Big Blue has a weakness. Where can we get some of these rocks?" he asks.

"Here at the bottom, it says Smallville Meteor Museum has the largest collection." His girlfriend points out then backs off at his growl. He hates it when someone points out something he should've seen.

A few days later

Clark soars toward the latest Joker sighting with an easy confidence. "Sure The Joker is a clever psycho but he's no match for Superman." Clark proudly thinks. Using his x-ray vision he quickly finds Joker and his minions. "It is refreshing to be up against someone who does line everything with lead." Clark thinks as he zooms toward Joker. It's a short fight only a couple of seconds before Joker and his men are tied in a lamppost.

Floating next to them he is waiting for the police when Joker surprises him by commenting "Nope just don't have the presence of the Bat. Flying's a neat trick but the costume makes you look like part of my gang. You just won't do for a nemesis."

"Bold words from the man tied in a lamp post." Clark boasts.

"Oh this little thing. It's (sprays acid from his flower lapel) nothing." Joker replies even as one of his men screams from being burned by the acid.

Horrified Clark uses his cold breathe to freeze the acid on the man. The goon will have some frostbite but he'll live.

Using that distraction, Joker press a button on the detonator he pulls from his coat "Big Blue you have thirty seconds before the fireworks." he remarks while laughing manically.

"You sick bastard." Clark retorts before being forced to chase after the bombs. It costs Clark five minutes to find all the bombs. Oddly they were all dummies. No live explosives. Confused by The Joker's bizarre plan he flies back to warehouse to pick up the Joker's trail. Clark gets lucky spotting the Joker's car right away. Just as he is about to grab it, he pauses and scans the area. "Gottcha." he triumphantly remarks as eh sees The Joker is actually cutting across some apartment building rooftops. Zipping over to him, Clark states "It's over."

"That's why you just won't do. You don't know the game never ends." Joker comments.

"Jail is all that awaits you." Clark states.

"I think we'll play my game. See I thought you might be back so I arranged a new game. Somewhere in this maze of a complex is a woman with one of my bombs around her neck. I told her if she moved or touched it she was dead. You're fast, but are you fast enough? Let's find out." Joker explains.

"I'll show you how fast I am." Clark declares trying of this psycho's games. Scanning the apartment building maze it is easy for him to spot the poor woman standing on the roof still holding a piece of her laundry she was hanging when The Joker found her. "Be right back." Clark promises as he zips off to save her.

"Oh you will be." Joker whispers with glee.

At super speed he flies in, grabs the necklace bomb and zooms off for space where he can safely dispose of the bomb. The bomb detonates part of the way there covering Clark in Kryptonite powder that clings to him. Instantly weakened, he falls back towards Earth. Fighting to stay conscious he barely maintains enough of his powers to land softly enough not to destroy a large section of Metropolis. Even at his reduced speed he hits at over 500 mph smashing right through a building on his way down. The building promptly collapses on top of him. Digging himself out expands the last of Clark's strength leaving him panting on the edge of the ruined building. Joker calmly walks over to him. "See you're just too predictable to be my nemesis. I need more of a challenge. Sorry, but you're fired." he remarks as he raises some sort of gun.

Before he can fire a batarang sails through the air knocking the gun away. Two more follow pinning Joker to wall by his jacket. "Finally, I was wondering what I had to do to get you to play with me." Joker happily exclaims when he sees Batman approaching.

"You diseased manic, it's back to Arkum for good this time." Bruce states in his commanding gravely voice. 

"Oh Bats, you know I'll never stop playing our little game. It's just too much fun." Joker replies.

After cuffing, tying, and knocking out The Joker, Bruce kneels to check on Clark. Clark's veins pulse with slightly green glow and he is covered in a green sticky powder. Opening a nearby hydrant, he hoses off Clark as best as he can which seems to help Clark. Clark is still out though. Summoning the Batjet, Bruce lowers the rescue winch and hauls Clark up to the jet. Once the police have arrived, he flies Clark over to Star Labs. There his private doctor starts work on curing Clark.

"He has a bad case of Kryptonite poisoning, but he is responding well to the treatment. He should recover in a few days." Dr. Hamilton explains.

As the prison transport approaches an intersection with a green light, they are forced to slam on the brakes when a woman pushing a baby carriage trips and the carriage rolls into their path.

"My pudding!!" the woman screams as the carriage rolls across the road and stops in traffic.

One of the officer's jumps out of the truck to run over and save the baby. He grabs the carriage and pulls it over to the woman.

"Thank you, Thank you." the woman exclaims as she hugs the officer.

"Just doing my job, Ma." the officer replies modestly. He then climbs back into the truck and it drives off.

"Can you believe it? What a freak accident." The officer comments to his partner who is driving. "Huh what's this." he says noticing something in his coat pocket. Pulling the item out, he finds a $50 dollar bill. "Hey look what she slipped me." he says holding the bill up for his partner to see.

"Uh I don't think Grant was a clown." his partner remarks.

"What?" the officer asks taking a closer look at the bill. There is a clown face on it. It winks at him causing him to drop the bill. The next second the bill bursts into flame filling the cabin with gas. The two officers suddenly can't stop laughing.

The guards in back with Joker are wondering what's so funny up front when the truck suddenly swerves and smashes into something throwing them about. The Joker chained to the side of the truck is held firmly in place. Picking themselves up the guard's try their radios but get only static. Nervous, they draw their weapons aiming at the rear doors. A strange sound on the right side of the truck draws their attention. "What's that?" one of the men wonders aloud.

"Acid." Joker calmly replies. To confirm his statement, they watch the side of truck dissolve. The two guards quickly move to either side of Joker now aim at the new hole. A rubber chicken lands next to them and releases a gas. This isn't cause for concern as the guards are wearing their masks. Distracted they don't notice Joker bracing himself so they are surprised when he kicks both of the men forward. Falling out of the truck one turns his gun back toward Joker only to fall forward as a boxing glove slams into his head. The remaining guard fires wildly knowing he is in real trouble.

"Excuse me." A strangely dressed woman says suddenly appearing next to him.

Bring his gun to bear on her, he shouts "Freeze."

To which the woman freezes in place, one hand held up above her head and a half formed word on her lips. Laughter from inside the truck draws the guard's attention for a second. "Shut up you." he shouts at Joker.

In that moment, Harley brings her hand down in a karate chop shouting gleefully "Tag your it!" The guard collapses on the ground unconscious. "Guess he doesn't want to play anymore." she quips earning more laughter from her Puddin.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A day later, Clark wakes with a headache. Looking around he sees he is in a hospital bed. Not far away Chloe is lying in another bed. She is sleeping. "_She is so going to give it to me when she wakes up. Perhaps I've been unfair. I didn't fare any better against Joker than she did, even with my powers. I guess she really is able to make her own choices_." he realizes.

Chloe wakes to find Clark staring at her in a new way. The intensity of the stare makes her a bit uncomfortable, and also oddly comforted. "_It's like he is looking at me for the first time or something_." she thinks. To him she says "Hi Clark."

"Hey. I don't suppose a great big "I'm sorry" will be enough for you to forgive me?" Clark asks with all his boyish charm, which only works because he is totally clueless he has it.

"Clark what are you talking about?" Chloe asks wondering what she missed.

"Well, I just sort of realized that maybe I'm a bit too overprotective of you, and that I shouldn't give you such grief." Clark confesses.

"Nurse! Help! Something's wrong with Clark!" she teasingly calls out, then laughs to ease her remark.

"Ok, I deserved that. Seriously though, I'm sorry. I don't know why it took so long for me to figure it out, but I'm sorry." Clark sincerely says.

"Enough with the apologies. I owe you more than a few myself. Let's just call it even." Chloe banters.

"Done." Clark replies then settles back into his bed. A weight between them lifted, each sleeps a little better.

Chloe grits her teeth, pulls herself up again, and once more tries to force her legs forward. Her shaking arms threaten to let her fall again, but the look she gives the men in the room watching ensures they stay put. With enormous effort she gets one foot and then the other moving. The next step her legs fail. Her arms keep her from falling, but she has to let go and sinks to the floor. On the verge of tears she just wants to stay on the floor. "It's too hard." she pants

She feels arms under hers lifting her back up. "Again." is Bruce's simple command.

Right now she hates him more than she thought she could hate anyone, but she obeys. A few more steps then she is back on the floor. This time she drags herself back up.

An eternity later her half hour therapy session is over. Next is even harder, getting back in the chair. It looks innocent enough, but she hates that chair even more than she hates Bruce.

"You're making excellent progress. Frankly with the number of breaks in your legs I thought it would be months, not weeks before you could try walking again." Dr. Hamilton offers.

Weary Chloe just glares at him. Catching the look Bruce is giving her she schools her face into a faint grin and replies "Thanks."

On the ride back to the mansion, she looks out the window refusing to even look at Bruce. She knows she is being childish, but she is so frustrated and angry with how long her recovery is taking she has to do something with it all. Bruce doesn't seem to mind or even notice. Clark or Ollie would be in hiding if she treated them the way she has Bruce lately. Bruce just keeps supporting her, helping her. As he holds the wheelchair for her to climb into she sighs. "Thanks Bruce. You don't have to put up with me, much less take such good care of me. I appreciate it, but it still." She trails off searching for the words to finish.

"You can't stand being dependant. You hate asking for help and hate needing it even more. I understand, so don't worry about it." Bruce cuts her off as he wheels her up the ramp and into the mansion.

In the cave Bruce starts the next phase of her therapy. Chloe spends the next several hours grunting with effort as she lifts various weights through exercises designed to build her core muscles. Bruce designed this routine to help repair her upper body so as to ease the burdened placed on her lower back and leg muscles. Out of sight of witnesses he brutally pushes her through the series. Even when she collapses crying begging him to let her stop, he doesn't. He lifts her chin to tell her "You have more than this in you. Find it! Get back to work."

Searching her soul she finds he is right. "Hell I was facing alien invasions before I was 21. I can do this. This chair won't hold me." she thinks as she grimly pulls herself back onto the weight bench. She does get annoyed when Bruce strides away seemly not to care.

Little does she know what he does just out of sight. Leaning against the far wall Bruce wonders if he pushed her too hard this time. She looked like she was going to break. Relief floods him when he sees her drag herself back onto the machine and getting back to work. He hates having to push her so hard, but he knows from his own past injuries he has no other choice. "It's all about will." he reminds himself.

A few months later, Chloe wakes to the sun shining on her face. This Alfred's not to subtle way of telling someone it's time to get up. She envies the easy way he reads and maneuvers everyone he encounters. He never has to directly confront anyone on anything, but instead gives innocent looking clues as to what he expects of you. Even more amazing is everyone including Bruce follows them. Well Bruce doesn't do everything, but Alfred has more influence than she realized.

Stretching out the kinks she hauls herself out of bed. Her legs are still weak, but she can manage to get around a bit. For awhile she was worried she wouldn't walk again. "_I really need to do something for Bruce to thank him for all his help_." Unlike her other friends whose alter egos have consumed their lives, he always makes time for her. She hasn't a clue when or if he sleeps, but he does manage. "Clark doesn't even call to check on me anymore. Oliver only calls when he needs Watchtower. It's nice someone wants to spend time with me." she muses.

After showering she is standing in a towel before her closet trying to find a particular outfit she swears she brought with her from Metropolis when Bruce knocks at the door. Without thinking she replies "Come in." It is only when Bruce stops to look at her oddly that she remembers she is in a towel. "_Why is he looking at me like that? He's seen me naked so what's the big deal about me in a towel? Oh crap my hair must really be a wreck._" Chloe thinks. It takes all her will not to smooth her hair right then. The fact that she cares what he thinks of her hair is completely lost on her.

Bruce completely forgets what he wanted to ask Chloe about when he sees her bent at the waist digging through her closet. The towel she is wearing has slipped just enough to hint at the breasts it hides. "_Get a grip Bruce._" he chides himself forcing his brain back into gear. "I need your help for a special mission if you're up for it?" he states professional.

"Ok. What's the mission?" she asks.

"The kind you hate the most." he replies handing her the invite.

"A ball! Oh, not a ball. Can't I let The Joker drop another building on me instead?" she snarks. She really hates getting dressed up for these things. She feels so self conscious around all those supermodels on every other guy's arm.

Tensing for a second when she mentions Joker, Bruce quickly covers. He hopes she didn't notice his slip. He never wants her anywhere near The Joker again, but he won't stop her if that's what she chooses. "_Face it Bruce you like her._" his subconscious whispers. "_I respect her. I value her. Nothing more._" he assures himself even as part of him wonders what her lips taste like. "_Then why are you wondering what her lips taste lik_e." his subconscious teases.

Chloe is very nervous as she steps out of the Limo "_Please don't let me fall._" goes through her mind over and over. By the time of the ball she can walk normally, but walking in these heels pushes her recovery. Luckily she makes it down the carpet without falling on her face. Bruce left out the fact she would have to show up alone. "He'll pay for leaving out that little detail." she mutters. Fortunately she spots Lucius as she walks in feeling like a fool as the doorman announces her. "Lucius so good to see." she says as she slips into his little group.

"Ms. Sullivan the pleasure is all mine I assure you. You look simply incredible this evening." he gallantly says. "Allow me to introduce you to Prince Akmed of" he continues.

Several long hours later she finds her chance to slip away as Bruce is giving his drunken speech to the amusement of the crowd. Having all these people laughing at Bruce behind their hands bothers her. She consoles herself it is a necessary part of his act. Still it hurts her more people don't know the man she does. Using her modified master keycard she swipes herself into the secure server room of Tamiku Industries and settles herself behind a terminal. Their security is very good it takes her a whole five minutes to hack in. Ten minutes later she is slipping back into the party when a security guard catches her.

"You! What were you doing in there? That area is off limits." he says towering over her.

Suggestively adjusting her dress she forces herself to blush as she stammers "Well, I was waiting for Mr. Wayne. He had promised to show me something special. I came back when he didn't show."

The guard knowing all too well Bruce Wayne's reputation takes pity on her and lies "I think he got held up talking to Mr. Tamiku." He doesn't know Bruce leaving with two supermodels is all part of their plan and gives Chloe the perfect reason to leave suddenly.

"He's with someone else isn't he." she comments putting on her best disappointed face to help sell it.

Squirming a minute the guard fesses up "Yes I'm sorry, but he left with two women a few minutes ago."

"Well that's his loss, it takes at least three girls to equal me."she snarks.

Smirking the guard replies "Frankly I think you're too classy a lady for the likes of him."

Noticing the guard has a wedding ring she feels safe to flirt a bit "Why thank you. You do know how to turn a girl's head." she says as she leans forward giving him a good look at her cleavage.

She is a bit surprised and flattered when he gulps and mutters "Honey, if you ever doubted I love you, you should see me know." For Chloe to hear he says "My wife trained me well Miss."

"All the good ones are taken." Chloe flirts back, then glides away.

Bruce is impressed with the amount of data Chloe managed to get. Her computer skills are exceptional. Also, she handled the guard situation beautifully. "A remarkable woman." Bruce says unconsciously out loud as he watches her on the video from last night he hacked.

"She is." Alfred dryly remarks.

Exchanging a look with his butler Bruce then tells Alfred "It can't happen."

"If you say so, Sir." Alfred replies.

Chloe is half way up the cavern wall when she hears Bruce coming down the stairs. Forcing her curiosity down, she focuses on climbing the wall. Bruce has come down for one thing or another several times over the last hour. Each time he looked up at her, but said nothing. Confused Chloe didn't say anything either. She doubts he's coming down to the cave just to check up on her as she knows he has cameras everywhere. He can watch her progress from any room in the mansion. She thinks he has something on his mind, but can't for the life of her guess what it might be.

"Chloe." Bruce calls up to her.

"Ya." she calls back while trying to find her next hand hold. The key to free climbing is always knowing where you hands and feet are, were and need to go. Finding a good handhold she says looks down and says again. "Ya?"

"Chloe, would you like to get some diner?" Bruce asks oddly without his usual confidence.

"Uh little busy at the moment. Beside it's only 10 in the morning." Chloe jokes back trying to figure out what's going. "_If it's another mission why doesn't he just ask me?_" she can't figure out.

"No, that's not what I meant. I just meant do you want to have diner sometime." Bruce tries again. "_Why is this so hard? I ask women out all the time_." he wonders. _"But with those women you don't care about their answer._" he reminds himself.

"Huh?" Chloe replies confused. "D_id he just ask me out? No, no way he did._" passes through her head. "What's the mission this time?" she adds.

"No, I just want to have diner with you. A date." Bruce replies nervous as a school boy.

"What?" Chloe answers stunned. "_He did just ask me out!_" her stunned mind realizes. Unfortunately, she is so shocked she misses her next handhold and slips. As she falls, she flips around so she can catch the wall again. She never gets the chance as a strong arm grabs her and swings her back to the ground.

Before she can even catch her breath Bruce says "Sorry. I understand. It's better to leave things professional." He starts to walk away after letting go of her.

Not wanting to miss this chance, Chloe runs after Bruce. Planting herself in front of him, she says "Bruce, I'd love to have diner with you." His smile at her answer makes her weak in the knees.

"Great. How about Saturday?" he says while the little boy in his head jumps around saying "_She likes me, she likes me_."

"Sounds good." Chloe replies.

"Good." Bruce says. They stand there like idiots for a moment then Bruce walks back upstairs.

"He really did ask me out, right?" Chloe still wonders. She finds herself suddenly nervous and excited. She hasn't felt this way in a long time, maybe ever.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"You've got to be kidding me." Chloe mutters as she sees the Batsignal shining over Gotham. It has been months since Gordon has used it and now tonight of all nights. "I didn't spend two days with Lois dragging me through every shop in town to find the perfect outfit just to let some psycho ruin my evening." she swears as she marches down to the cave.

Bruce is already there suiting up. Seeing her enter he says "Sorry."

"Oh you don't get off that easy buddy." she quips as she opens her locker and starts donning her own costume.

He looks like he might say something but wisely keeps his mouth shut. A thought pops into his head so he remarks "Well I did promise you a night on the town. Perhaps next time I should be more specific as to the night's activities."

Smiling at his acceptance of her coming along Chloe pulls on her boots. It will be her first time out since being injured but she is confident she is ready. The fact Bruce didn't comment shows he also believes she is ready. Oliver or Clark would have at least needed to discuss things. It's so refreshing to be with someone who accepts her as an equal and not a sidekick or little sister. Flirting back she replies "Awful confident you'll get a second chance aren't you."

"Just hopeful." he replies honestly as his eyes soaking in her image.

"_Me too._" Chloe silently thinks. Looking back at him she flashes her dazzling smile.

Hanging back Chloe watches the city as Bruce talks to Commissioner Gordon. She gets that these are private conversations between them and respects that. It's not like she's never dealt with Gordon. It's just at these times Bruce likes to talk to Jim first. She suspects Jim Gordon knows exactly who Batman is. He probably knows who she is too. He is a very smart man. Nothing slips by him, despite his fatherly appearance. You don't survive in this town if you're not.

Walking back over to her Bruce says "Joker's back. He has hostages in the Four Seasons rooftop restaurant."

"Ok how do you want to handle it?" Chloe asks as they swing across the city.

* * *

Joker is getting bored waiting for Bats to show up. Pacing back and forth he keeps checking his clown watch. Grabbing a terrified hostage he compares that man's watch with his own. "What is taking so long? Didn't he miss me?" Joker mutters.

Batarangs and gas pellets sail into the room from several directions quickly taking out most of the hired help. His bomb goes next along with the man it's strapped to. None of this matters as all this was window dressing to get the Bats attention for his announcement. "_If you can't share such moments with your archenemy who can you?_" ponders.

Bruce leads Chloe into the building by swinging into the restaurant. Chloe rushes to free hostages while Bruce handles Joker. "Game's over." Bruce states dramatically.

Pointing to Chloe untying the hostages Joker quips. "Oh you have sidekick. Me too." A woman dressed as a Harlequin clown flips her way into the room in dramatic fashion. "Isn't she great?" Joker proudly comments.

"You're both going back to Arkham." Batman declares changing his stance to a more defensive one as he reassesses the situation. "_I should have expected this_." Bruce chides himself.

"Bah, that place is so yesterday." Joker jokes. Reaching into his coat he pulls out some confetti which he throws at Bruce. The confetti expands into metal bands which wrap tightly around Bruce's arms.

Seeing what is happening Chloe turns to help Bruce only to find the woman whom she suspects is the one from the rooftop facing off against her.

"Girl talk time." the woman remarks as she throws a complicated series of kicks and punches at her. Chloe blocks or dodges the attacks but is forced back, as she didn't expect this level of skill from the woman. Settling herself, Chloe waits for an opening.

Meanwhile Bruce jump kicks Joker in order to give himself a minute to cut the metal straps holding him. Joker expects this attack and sidesteps it. He slaps Bruce with a joy buzzer causing Bruce to drop to the ground convulsing.

Seeing Bruce go down causes Chloe's guard to slip for a second. Harley sees the opening and kicks Chloe in the head. Staggered Chloe stumbles back and falls over a table behind her. Harley jumps onto the table in a hand stand clearly intending to come down on Chloe with a power kick. Chloe throws her own kick at the table knocking it over and sending Harley tumbling to the ground. Both women are up in a flash.

"Ten bucks on the one with the clown face." Joker ribs Batman as he leans over Bruce.

"Let's make it a hundred." Bruce quips back surprising Joker as Batman has never before had a sense of humor. The distraction gives Bruce the opening he needed to get his arms free. The Joker still leaning over is wide open for a punch to the jaw. Joker is knocked off his feet by the force of Bruce's blow. He crashes into a buffet table covering himself in food and sauces.

Standing Bruce closes with Joker only to sense someone behind him. Spinning he just ducks Harley swinging a metal serving tray at his head. As he spun he threw a kick which catches her just below the ribs, sending her flying. She smacks into a glass window and slides to the ground.

Growling Joker charges Batman. He slams into him with such force he carries both of them to and over the edge of the roof. Laughing as they fall he quips "Looks like just enough time for one more joke, eh Bats."

Firing a grapple line Bruce answers "Save it for Arkum." When the grapple catches they both slam into the side of building.

Joker fights to get free of Bruce's grip on him. "Stop. You'll fall you lunatic." Bruce scolds Joker.

Looking up at him Joker quips "I didn't know you cared." He then pulls himself free and resumes falling. Before Bruce can grab another line to save Joker, Joker's coat opens and a chute pops out. It has his face painted on it. Gliding away he waves bye bye at Bruce.

"Pudin!" Harley screams when she sees Joker go over the ledge. Chloe runs to the edge just to make sure Bruce is ok. When she sees the grapple line catch she relaxes and turns her attention back to Harley. Harley has disappeared. "Damn, I shouldn't have taken my eyes off her." she scolds herself.

* * *

Back at the cave Chloe slams her gear back into her locker clearly displaying her frustration. Bruce debates saying anything for a long time but finally decides to say "It happened. Let it go. Move on."

"It shouldn't have happened and we both know it. I messed up because I was worried about you. This won't work if I keep making those mistakes." Chloe says. Her heart clenched tight at the realization that once more love is not for her.

"You're right. It shouldn't have happened. It's something we need to work on. Either of us could have made that mistake because we are partners. It's normal and important to be concerned about your partner. It will just take time for us to learn to balance that concern with faith in our partner's abilities. So no more of that, ok?" Bruce states holding Chloe's chin so she has to meet his eyes. It's important to him that she understands.

Muttering a half hearted "Fine." she finishes stowing her gear then goes to take a quick shower. She has showered in the cave dozens of times with Bruce around. Hell he made her spar naked with him more than once. She thought his "you need to be prepared to fight no matter what you or your opponent is, or isn't wearing" bit was a good line until she realized he meant it. She laughs to herself at all the other silly outfits he wore to throw her off. It's just now its different. Wondering how to bring this up Bruce impresses her once again by going upstairs as she enters the shower.

Still drying her hair she makes her way upstairs hoping Alfred had left some dinner for them. "Crime fighting does work up an appetite." she notes. When she gets upstairs she is surprised to see the lights on in the dining room. Bruce only eats there for formal events. Wondering what is up she wanders in only to have her breathe taken away. The room is covered in flowers. Not just roses but every flower there is. The table has been set for two across from each other at one end. Covered food dishes sit on a cart next to the table. Bruce is standing there holding a chair for her. Sliding in she just has to comment "Wow, this is one heck of a midnight snack."

"I promised you diner and I always keep my promises, at least with a lot of help from Alfred." Bruce gallantly replies. "Here" he adds passing her one of the cover plates from the cart.

Removing the cover she has to chuckle as there is her favorite meal sitting before her. Next he hands her a perfect temperature cup of her favorite blend of coffee.

After diner they just talk. He tells her all about his childhood even the painful parts. Bruce opens up more to her in one night than Clark did in the entire time she has known him. She finds herself telling him all her dirty secrets. Sharing the pain she felt from Jimmy's death while admitting how badly she treated him. It is wonderful and terrifying.

With Sun peeking into the dinning room through the shades, Bruce suggests "I think it's time we get some sleep." He doesn't say what had been on the back of his mind all night "_Joker is still out there_."

Yawning despite several cups of that wonderful coffee Chloe nods her agreement. Bruce escorts her to her room causing butterflies to build in her stomach as they go. "_What comes next?_" she nervously and excitedly wonders. She doesn't want to repeat her past mistakes but she is eager to feel his hands on her body.

At her door Bruce opens the door for her tricking her into thinking this was the end of their evening. Just as she walks by him he grabs her arm and spins her into a kiss. His lips are soft but the passion driving him is hard as steel. This kiss leaves no doubt that he desires her. She wraps her arms around his neck pulling him down to her so he knows she wants him too. All too soon it's over and Bruce is striding down the hall. It was just one kiss but it has her on fire.

"_Wow._" is all Chloe's brain can come up with as she watches him stride away. Thoughts of grabbing him and dragging him into her room she pushes aside. That would be too much too quickly for either of them, but she is tempted.

* * *

The next morning Alfred smiles at the small smirk that keeps creeping on to Master Bruce's face no matter how hard Master Bruce tries for it not too. Alfred is glad Master Bruce finally acted on his feelings for Ms. Sullivan. He knows how crazy the situation had been making Master Bruce. "_Ms. Sullivan is strong enough to hold her own against Master Bruce, but also different enough to complete Master Bruce. Perhaps he can find happiness at long last._" Alfred muses.

* * *

Joker hummed softly to himself as he mixed chemicals. His latest formula is turning out better than he ever hoped. That Kryptonite that gave Big Blue such trouble is proving to have very beneficial effects when mixed with his original Joker Gas. "Sure it drives the subjects mad, but who can't use a little madness in there life." he remarks to Harley.

"I just love the madness you brought to my world Pudin.' she cheerily replies. She loves him and fears him. It's this strange combination that excites her so.

* * *

Chloe and Bruce have been "dating" for 2 months now. Usually its just a quick dinner or a rare movie (which Bruce often falls asleep during), but they have definite built something between them. Something she suspects Bruce has never had. Something she knows she never had even though she came close with Ollie. Still one part of the relationship remains unexplored. One she knows Bruce is eager to explorer, but holds back from. When they were making out last week still in their costumes she thought it would happen then, but it didn't. At the last moment Bruce pulled back. She almost took it personally, then she realized he was resisting to demonstrate how much he does care for her. He doesn't want her to be just another notch on his bedpost. It is one of the most romantic things anyone has ever done for her. Still she thinks its time they got down to business so she has taken in upon herself to force the issue. Dressing in her favorite black silk lingerie with its knee high stockings she slips her feet into ridiculously high heels then wraps her present in Bruce's long overcoat. She pretends not to see Alfred's raised eyebrow when she requests he take her to Bruce's office. (She never orders Alfred about. It just seems wrong.) The whole drive Alfred never once comments on her attire so she is caught off guard when he dryly remarks "Good hunting." as he helps her out of the limo. Before she can recover enough to snark a reply the limo is pulling away. At least she knows Alfred approves she consoles herself. "Now the hard part" she tells herself as she does her best to slink through Wayne Industries lobby. She can feel the eyes on her as she enters the private elevator to Bruce's office. Her outfit leaves no doubt as to why she is here. The naughtiness of this moment she finds is adding to her own excitement.

As the elevator doors open she finds Bruce and Lucius discussing something while standing over a building model. In her best husky voice she announces "Lucius, I do apologize, but I need (emphasizes the word need) Bruce for a few moments." while strutting into the room. As she hoped Bruce's face is frozen for a second in shock while Lucius can barely conceal the chuckle that escapes him.

With a huge grin, Lucius remarks "Well, we'll finish this up later as I see you have a pressing appointment." He then graceful exits the office.

"Chloe, what are you up to?" Bruce asks as she backs him up to his desk.

The confusion and tiny bit of fear on his face makes this moment all the more intense. "If you don't know, I must be doing something wrong." she playful comments as grabs his hands and runs them over her outfit still somewhat hidden by the coat.

"I, well, I mean we haven't, I don't want to rush anything" Bruce stammers in a way that reminds her of Clark. Something she never thought she would hear from the always in control Mr. Wayne.

Pleased by the effect she is having on him she opens her coat as she leans up to kiss him whispering "Stop thinking." Their lips meet and for a brief second she is afraid he'll pull back again then he doesn't.

In fact he flips her onto his desk sending papers flying. "Chloe." he pants with lust as his lips devourer her body. Ripping fabric signals that his control is gone and only animal passion is left. She isn't sure who rips what but she doesn't care as the need has her firmly in its grip. Her plans of a slow seduction were erased as soon as his lips were on her. Gasping she feels him enter her. Her body matches his body's rhythm as they grind together in their fiery passion. All too soon he reaches his peak. He tries to pull back, to stop himself from going over but she doesn't let him. She wants him too and uses her body to ensure he does. He rests atop her for a moment giving both of them a chance to catch their breath. She struggles to find something to say in the silence that grows in the moment. Before she can, he looks into her eyes then slides down her body. The moans he drags from her lips guide him to the right spot. There he works her till she is screaming his name and collapsing spent onto the desk.

Much, much later they sit together on his office coach. She rests her head on his chest as she leans against him simply enjoying the comfort of contact with him, his hand gentle tracing the lines of her naked body. Bruce finds himself more at peace than he has been in a very long time. Neither speaks, but neither needs to. They have found what they were looking for in each other and everything else doesn't matter.

_Note to Readers: I am truly torn as I hadn't planned on ending here. However, when I wrote this last part it just seems like the perfect place to stop. Please let me know what you think. Should I go on?_


End file.
